¤¤ Bienvenue dans mon Monde ¤¤
by Batyliam
Summary: Vous ne vous etes jamais senti plus heureux dans vos reves que dans la realite? Ou de penser que vous etiez tellement different des autres que personne ne pourrait jamais vous comprendre? Moi si… SiriusOC
1. Prologue : Présentations

_**Salut à tous!!**_

_Ca fait très longtemps que je voulais écrire une romance avec Sirius et c'est 2 auteurs en particuliers qui m'ont donné l'envie de me lancer (Amandiine et tonkie pour leurs superbes fics sur notre maraudeur préféré!!). J'ai longtemps hésité à écrire à la première personne, tout d'abord parce que je me suis rendu compte que c'était très dur, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'avec le personnage que j'ai crée, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Alors je ne vais pas écrire un roman-résumé pour expliquer le thème de cette fic, mais comme vous l'aurez si bien deviné, c'est une romance Sirius/OC, ça n'est pas un univers alternatif (on pourrait le croire, mais ça ne l'est pas.). De plus, je tiens à prévenir que je n'aurais pas le temps de poster un chapitre toute les semaines, mais que je ferais de mon mieux pour en mettre le plus souvent possible. _

_Bon, j'ai dit que je ferais pas un roman, c'est mal parti!!lol_

_Je ne fais jamais de Disclaimer, il me parait pourtant évident que rien ne m'appartient, à part les personnages que j'ai crée!!_

**_Résumé :_ _Vous ne vous êtes jamais senti plus heureux dans vos rêves que dans la réalité? Ou de penser que vous étiez tellement différent des autres que personne ne pourrait jamais vous comprendre? Moi si…_**

* * *

_**Prologue : PRESENTATIONS**_

Nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se dévorant des yeux. La passion était tellement palpable dans l'air qu'elle en était délicieusement étouffante. Il se rapprocha de moi et mis sa main tendrement contre ma joue, la caressant, me caressant du regard aussi, comme si j'étais la seule chose au monde qui le faisait vibrer. Depuis le jour de notre rencontre la séduction était de prime, et chaque jour devenait moins banal. J'avais un but dans la vie, une raison de me lever le matin, tout heureuse, c'était de voir si l'étincelle existait toujours pour lui…si j'étais son étincelle. Et alors que je repensais à ces moments qui rendaient ma vie si palpitante, il m'embrassa, comme j'en avais toujours rêvé. Et moi je goûtais timidement ses lèvres, devenant de moins en moins farouche au fur et à mesure, parce que j'en crevais d'envie et parce que j'avais l'impression de vouloir rattraper le temps perdu…Lui aussi. Nos langues s'effleuraient dans une enivrante volupté, pendant que ses mains s'attardaient sur ma poitrine, mes hanches, mon dos…et chaque parcelle qui me procurait du plaisir. Ses doigts commencèrent à déboutonner mon chemisier, lentement, pendant que moi j'osais glisser ma main sur son torse finement musclé. Ce n'est que quand j'entendis un murmure de plaisir sous mes caresses que je pris plus d'assurance, défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture. Lorsqu'il compris que j'en avais envie autant que lui, notre étreinte devint plus ardente, complètement déconnectés de la réalité. Un son presque musical se faisait entendre au loin, alors que j'étais allongé sous lui, et qu'il capturait de ses lèvres mon téton. Je savais qu'il allait me faire l'amour, et c'était presque déjà l'extase pour moi. Mais cette musique me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, et elle se précisait, comme si le son se rapprochait. Un baiser dans le cou me fit tressaillir alors que la mélodie commençait sérieusement à m'agacer…oui je connaissais ce son…Mais pourquoi était-il de plus en plus fort? Au moment même où il s'apprêtait à entrer en moi, chose que j'attendais avidement, je me souvins d'où provenait le bruit, et le plaisir s'évanouit…

C'est presque indescriptible comme son, tellement ça vous arrache les oreilles de bon matin.

- « Putain de réveil de merde! » dis-je de très mauvaise humeur, en lui filant une bon coup de poing de mon crû.

J'étais dans un si bon rêve, comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre la frustration que je ressentais, alors qu'il nous avait interrompus, moi et l'homme de mes rêves, au moment crucial?? Pfff les réveils sont vraiment tous pareils….des égoïstes!!

Voilà de quoi je dois me satisfaire : D'un amant imaginaire hors du commun, devinant exactement ce que je veux et le faisant très bien, jamais chiant sauf quand il s'agit de faire le gamin, drôle, même si la plupart du temps dans nos escapades nocturnes, à part faire l'amour, on ne fait pas grand-chose…Tout le contraire de mon réveil qui ne fait que de me rendre de mauvaise humeur, me rappelle sans cesse à la réalité, et me fait sursauter dans mon lit pour usage abusif du Bruit-de-la-mort-qui-déchire-les-tympans. Si encore il avait une option « Dieu du Sexe », à la limite, j'aurais du concret…mais même pas…

J'étais allongée sur le dos, repensant à ces rêves que je faisais tout le temps, peut-être d'une part parce que j'étais célibataire, mais que d'autre part, je préférais vivre dans mes rêves. Au moins je n'étais jamais déçue…

En y repensant, c'est assez misérable comme façon de vivre, mais le problème, c'est que je suis comme ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était plus de 7h00, et il ne fallait pas que j'arrive en retard pour mon premier jour dans le prestigieux hôtel « Azkaban », un nom assez bizarre, je vous l'accorde! J'avais réussi à décrocher le job de réceptionniste miraculeusement. C'était bien payé, et apparemment, pas trop contraignant, donc, une place de ce genre pour moi, c'était plus qu'une aubaine!

Je ne voulais pas en faire trop pour une première impression, car ça ne me ressemblerai pas à la longue d'essayer d'être une autre personne. Et puis vous connaissez bien ce proverbe « chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ». J'aurais beau essayer de ressembler à une petite bimbo, je ressemblerais toujours à….moi! Une fois la douche prise, j'optais donc pour un jean, un débardeur blanc, et un tricot en grosse maille jaune pâle. Je relevais mes cheveux bouclés, et mit une petite fleur fushia assez discrète pour qu'on me prenne pas pour une figurine de Carnaval. Oui j'aime beaucoup les couleurs, mais uniquement quand c'est discret. Les couleurs mettent un peu de vie dans le quotidien.

Je savais pas si c'était une bonne solution de m'habiller ainsi, mais après tout, je ne pensais pas être jugé sur mon look, mais sur mes compétences. Après quelques retouches, je pris les clefs de mon 2 pièces, mon sac, et claqua la porte pour prendre le chemin vers, ce que je ne savais pas encore, mon destin.

L'air était frais, mais le soleil semblait vouloir prendre le dessus pour la journée toute entière. L'hôtel était à 20 minutes environ de chez moi, je n'aimais pas beaucoup les transports en commun et je n'avais pas de voiture, donc le choix était limité. En route, je voyais des couples s'embrasser ou se tenir la main. Était-ce mon imagination ou dès qu'on est célibataire on a l'impression que tout le monde est en couple? C'est vraiment cruel, surtout quand ça fait un bail que vous n'avez ni embrassé, ni vu le grand méchant loup. Je vous choque quand je parle comme ça? Vous inquiétez pas, je le pense seulement. Ce que je dis et ce que je pense sont deux mondes très différents chez moi. D'une part parce que je suis extrêmement timide -peut-être pour ça que je suis toujours célibataire en fin de compte-, et d'autre part parce que je n'oserais jamais. Seulement, si je commence à faire la liste de ce que je n'ose pas faire ou dire, et bien d'ici là vous serez grands-parents, et moi vieille fille…

Je ne me rendis pas compte que je me tenais à présent devant l'enseigne de l'hôtel. Je soufflais un bon coup pour me dégager du stress quotidien qui s'emparait de moi et pénétrais dans le hall de l'accueil. La femme a qui j'avais donné mon CV m'apparaissait toujours aussi sympathique, je me dirigeai donc vers elle.

- « Bonjour! Pourrais-je voir Mr Campbell s'il vous plait? » demandais-je.

- « Tu es la nouvelle? » me dit-elle sans ménagements avec un sourire.

- « Heu…oui. C'est mon premier jour. »

- « Oh ne t'en fais pas, on passe tous par là! Je m'appelle Sarah Saunders, c'est moi qui vais te former à la réception. Et toi tu t'appelles comment? »

- « Kristen Matthews. »

- « Alors bienvenue à Azkaban! »

- « Euh…merci! » lui dis-je.

- « J'ai un peu lu ton CV et tu m'as l'air plus dégourdie que les 2 d'avant! »

- « Je prends ça comme un compliment. » dis-je en souriant. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la langue dans sa poche…

- « Si tu sais répondre au téléphone en disant distinctement « Hôtel Azkaban bonjour! », et bien tu peux effectivement prendre ça comme un compliment. »

Je me mis à rire devant le franc-parler de cette femme. Elle devait avoir dans la cinquantaine à peu près. Elle était assez rondelette mais avait un très joli visage et avait un côté maternel assez rassurant.

Elle me montra le registre des clients, le cahier des réservations, m'expliqua seulement l'essentiel qui me paraissait surmontable. Si j'avais toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, je savais que ça, même si je détestais répondre au téléphone parce que j'avais la fâcheuse tendance à bégayer de nervosité, je pouvais le faire.

Déjà une bonne partie de la matinée était passé sans que je m'en rende compte. Sarah me proposa de manger avec elle, dans l'enceinte même de l'hôtel. Mais je voyais mal laisser la réception seule…

- « Mais…il n'y aura personne pour répondre au téléphone. ».

- « Et alors? Y'a un répondeur pour ça! »

- « Et si quelqu'un vient prendre une réservation en personne? Il va pas laisser un post-it! » dis-je un peu agressive. Je suis pas stupide à ce point-là quand même…

- « Tu fais comme tu veux petite! La salle de pause est au fond du couloir à droite. » me dit-elle en montrant la porte où il y avait inscrit « Accès réservé au personnel », puis elle me laissa en plan.

Je ne savais pas encore si je me sentais frustrée de rester ici comme une conne pendant qu'elle allait se remplir l'estomac. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir que le téléphone se remit à sonner.

- « Hôtel Azkaban bonjour! » s'exclamais-je…distinctement.

- « _Sarah? »_. A moins d'avoir la voix d'une femme de cinquante piges, non.

- « Non ce n'est pas Sarah. Vous voulez une réservation? »

- « _Non je voudrais juste avoir Sarah s'il vous plait. »_

_- « _Je ne peux pas, elle est en salle de pause. » dis-je avec fermeté. J'avais horreur qu'on dérange les gens pendant leur pause…non mais!

- « _Et bien mademoiselle, pouvez-vous l'appeler quand même? »_

_- « _Seulement si c'est urgent. ». C'était pas très bien ce que je faisais, je prenais trop d'aise avec cet homme, et en plus, je devais pas apparaître polie.

- « _Je vois…c'est quoi votre prénom? »_

_- « _Kristen » dis-je au prix d'un énorme effort pour ne lui demander en quoi ça le regardait. J'étais mal barrée…

- « _Oh encore une… ». _L'entendis-je dire d'une voix lassée ce qui ne me plu pas du tout.

- « Oui encore une et va falloir faire avec! Sarah est en pause et reviendra dans une heure et demi environ. Si vous avez assez de patience pour attendre jusque-là…! » lançais-je sèchement.

J'entendis rire à l'autre bout du combiné, ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Il m'en fallait pas beaucoup pour me mettre dans cet état.

- « _Bon et bien, auriez-vous l'amabilité de prendre un message dans ce cas? » _dit-il un peu moqueur. Il fallait que je me contrôle.

_- « _Je vous écoute! »

- « _Dites à Sarah que j'arrive demain. »_

_- « _Vous avez un nom je suppose? »

- « _Oui. _» dit-il avec une voix amusé. Il avait envie de me faire chier, pas de doutes. « _Dites-lui simplement que son gros bébé arrive demain…elle comprendra. _»

- « Ce sera tout? » fis-je étonné. Ou alors il se foutait encore de moi.

- « _Et bien oui. _»

- « Bon, merci. »

- « _A demain chérie! _» dit-il comme si j'étais sa collègue.

- « Au revoir. » répondis-je en raccrochant.

En pensant à « gros bébé », j'espérais que ce n'était pas le fils de Sarah ou quelqu'un de sa famille, sinon, je n'allais plus oser la regarder en face après la façon dont j'avais parlé à ce mec.

En repensant à Sarah, je commençais sérieusement à avoir faim, et je m'étonnais que pour une fois, mon estomac n'ai pas agi à la place de mon cerveau quand elle me proposa de manger avec elle. Il fallait absolument que je tue le temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini, sinon j'allais craquer.

Pendant que je prenais quelques rares réservations, j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de la réception. Quand je levais la tête, un sourire assez charmant m'accueillis, chose que je rendis évidemment.

- « Salut! Je suis un peu en retard et j'avais rendez-vous! » me dit-il alors que je l'observais.

- « Salut, et tu avais rendez-vous avec qui? » demandais-je alors que la question me paraissait inapproprié. C'était un hôtel ici, pas une agence matrimoniale.

- « Avec Mr Campbell, c'est pour la place de bagagiste. »

- « Ah d'accord! Heu…je vais l'appeler. ».

Je composais le numéro que m'avais indiqué Sarah si je voulais joindre le directeur, et une voix posé me répondit.

- « Mr Campbell? Bonjour, c'est Kristen Matthews à la réception. Il y a un jeune homme qui avais pris rendez-vous pour la place de bagagiste. »

- « _Oh bien! J'arrive! _» me dit-il.

Je raccrochais en lui disant qu'il allait venir.

- « Cool! Ça fait longtemps que tu bosses ici? »

- « Non c'est mon premier jour » avouais-je.

- « Quelle coïncidence! Je me présente moi c'est Dan, et toi? ». Dit-il en me tendant sa main.

- « Kristen. » répondis-je en la serrant.

- « Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Kristen». Il avait un sourire dentifrice…

Je vis le directeur arriver au loin, ce qui me rassura un peu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'un garçon ne m'avait pas fait de charme. Bien que ça ne me déplaisait pas, je pensais tout simplement que je me faisais des idées…comme d'habitude. Oui…la confiance et moi, ça fait deux.

Todd Campbell…C'était le directeur de cet hôtel. Il devait avoir dans la soixantaine, bien conservé et assez séduisant aussi pour son âge. Mais c'était avant tout le supérieur idéal et rêvé! Tout les employés avaient l'air d'être heureux et Todd ressemblait plus à un ami quand il leur adressait la parole qu'à un chef.

- « Bonjour….? » dit-il à Sourire Dentifrice.

- « Bonjour monsieur! Désolé pour le retard! »

- « Oh ça ne fait rien, personne n'a pris votre place entre-temps alors… » dit-il en souriant. Puis il jeta un regard vers moi.

- « Sarah vous a planté? »

Whouaa et en plus il parle le jeune dis donc!!

- « Heu…en fait, elle a pris sa pause et j'ai préféré rester. ». On va voir les choses comme ça.

- « Vous n'avez pas faim? » dit-il d'un haussement de sourcil.

- « Oh que si! J'ai une faim de loup! ». Mon estomac avait spontanément répondu.

Il me lança un sourire bienveillant et amusé.

- « Vous devriez aller manger, vous avez fait du très bon travail ce matin. »

Et en plus, c'est un supérieur qui reconnaît le bon travail et fait des compliments…Est-ce que je me suis vraiment réveillé ce matin??

Je ne me fis pas prier puisque c'est lui qui me l'avait suggéré. Je me levais et pris mes notes pour les relire tranquillement, pendant que j'entendais Todd parler à Dan de ce qu'il devrait faire.

- « Vous voyez, ce sera très simple et agréable comme travail! » le rassura-t-il.

- « Ça m'en a tout l'air, surtout si j'ai une vue charmante à chaque fois que je passe dans le hall… »

Est-ce que je dois me sentir viser? Je jetais un regard interrogateur vers les deux hommes, Dan me lançait son SD, tandis que Todd se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de l'embaucher…

- « Venez par ici, je vais vous montrez votre casier. » proposa-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la fameuse porte privée.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tous les 3 dans les quartiers privés du personnel qui, soi dit-en passant, étaient vraiment très grands!! Mais combien d'employés comptait cet hôtel?

- « La salle de pause est là Miss! » dit Todd en me montrant la porte à droite.

- « A toute à l'heure Kristen! » dit Dan en me faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui me fit rougir. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps…

J'entrais dans la pièce qui était vraiment très jolie. D'ailleurs, elle ressemblait à tout, sauf à une salle de pause. Elle était aussi grande que mon appartement, ce qui était assez déprimant en soi, mais on s'y sentait vraiment bien. Je vis d'ailleurs Sarah faire la vaisselle, alors qu'elle s'apercevait de ma présence.

- « Ah tu t'es enfin décidé petite! Je croyais que tu viendrais jamais manger! » dit-elle avec des gros yeux.

C'est là que je me rendis compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça méchamment, au contraire.

- « Le jour où vous ne me verrez pas manger, c'est que je suis au bord de l'agonie…et encore!! » dis-je en rigolant, mais c'était la stricte vérité. Aucun obstacle ne pouvait entraver ma faim.

- « Je t'aime bien petite, tu m'as l'air différente. J'ai toujours un bon feeling avec les gens différents et mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompé. » dit-elle tout à coup. Je me sentais un peu gênée par un compliment aussi sympathique.

- « Merci madame. »

- « Madame??!! Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque? »

- « Merci…Sarah. ». J'ai toujours du mal à tutoyer quand je connais pas, mais bon, je voulais pas une mort sur ma conscience pour mon premier jour de boulot!

- « De rien petite! »

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'elle pouvait m'appeler Kristen après tout, mais je me retins.

- « Que veux-tu manger? »

- « Je sais pas, ce qu'il y a.. »

- « Il y aura ce que tu veux qu'il y ait. ». Dit-elle sans que je comprenne vraiment le sens de sa phrase.

- « Je mangerais bien un hamburger frites. » proposais-je.

Elle me fit un signe de tête approbatif, et m'invita à m'installer, pendant que j'attendais un repas qui n'avait pas été commandé…

- « Alors petite , » commença-t-elle, mais avant toute chose, je précise que je ne suis pas petite. Voilà. « Que faisais-tu avant de venir chez nous? »

- « Oh rien de passionnant. J'étais serveuse dans un bar. »

- « Et tu as un petit ami? »

- « Non je n'ai personne. » répondis-je avec lassitude.

- « Comment ça se fait? »

Très bonne question, que je me pose tout les jours…

- « Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je suis difficile, et que j'attends quelque chose de spécial. » dis-je plus à moi-même que pour elle.

- « Tu attends le bon? »

- « Je ne sais pas. »

- « Ouais enfin t'as pas l'air de savoir grand-chose quoi! » dit-elle pour me taquiner, et je lui souris.

- « Je ne pense pas attendre le bon, mais juste quelqu'un de spécial qui m'accepterais telle que je suis, avec mes défauts. ». Je m'arrêtais là. Si je commençais aussi à faire la liste de ce que je voulais, alors je risquais inconsciemment de réduire mes chances de trouver réellement quelqu'un.

- « T'as raison, tu m'as l'air très compliquée! »

- « Je sais. » dis-je. Oui, voilà au moins une chose que je savais…

J'entendis un bruit sourd provenant de la cuisine. Sarah se leva avec un regard gourmand, puis, après quelques secondes, réapparut avec une assiette. Un hamburger/frites!

- « Bon appétit! » me dit-elle.

- « Merci! Mais comment…? »

- « Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions petite! Mange! »

Je ne me fis pas prier deux fois! Le hamburger était énorme et ne valait, alors que je venais de mordre dedans, aucun fast-food, même dans mes rêves! Oui, il m'arrive de rêver de nourriture…ça vous arrive jamais à vous?

- « Ca n'a pas été trop dur toute seule? »

- « Non ça va » dis-je, et c'est à ce moment-là que me revins le fameux coup de fil. Je me demandais si c'était tout simplement pas une blague, mais je préférais quand même faire mon devoir de réceptionniste.

- « J'ai eu un coup de fil d'une personne qui désirait vous parler. »

- « Ah oui?? » dit-elle étonnée.

- « Oui, mais je voulais pas vous déranger alors…j'ai pris le message. ». C'est la seconde fois que je maquille la vérité, je suis vraiment une très mauvaise fille…

- « Tu as bien fait, je n'aime pas être dérangé quand je mange. »

Au moins, on se comprenait de se côté-là, parce que moi non plus. Je m'abstins tout de même de lui dire que j'avais été désagréable avec lui, parce que je le trouvais…arrogant? Peut-être bien…

- « Alors? »

Je sortais de mes pensées, elle attendais sûrement que je lui dise le message.

- « Et bien il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il arrivait demain. »

- « Mais qui? » demanda-t-elle.

Et là je me sentis totalement ridicule quand je pensais à ce que je j'allais dire.

- « Votre…gros…bébé. ». J'étais totalement écarlate.

- « QUOI????!!!! » s'affola-t-elle. J'étais sûre que j'avais fait une connerie. Si je l'attrape cet abruti, il va m'entendre!

- « Votre gros bébé! » répétais-je.

- « Mais il fallait me le dire tout de suite!!! Au nom de Merlin il faut avertir tout le monde! » paniqua-t-elle.

- « Mais vous venez de me dire que..! » m'insurgeais-je. C'est vrai quoi, elle venait pas de me dire que j'avais eu raison? Faudrait savoir…

- « Mais pas quand c'est lui petite!! »

- « Mais pourquoi, c'est qui?? » m'inquiétais-je.

Elle me répondit dans une expression d'excitation:

- « C'est Sirius Black! »

* * *

_Voilà une présentation des personnages, Sirius Black fera son apparition dans le chapitre suivant (qui n'est pas encore écrit), mais j'écris au feeling alors..._

_**Qu'en pensez-vous?...**_


	2. Une étoile dans le monde de Kristen

**_Salut tous le monde!!_**

_Et bien voici le seconde chapitre, qui j'espère, plaira encore plus que le premier!! _

_Un grand merci à : **Lilli-Puce**, **Dumbledorette**, **Sandiane**, **Rosine**, **Caitline**, et ma chère ptite **Faeris**. Vos reviews m'ont énormément encouragé!!_

_J'ai pensé aussi à vous faire finalement un petit résumé de cette fic, parce qu'il est vrai que c'est un peu vague ce que j'avais marqué (bien que je le laisse tel quel)._

**Résumé****: _Vous ne vous êtes jamais senti plus heureux dans vos rêves que dans la réalité? Ou de penser que vous étiez tellement différent des autres que personne ne pourrait jamais vous comprendre? Moi si…_**

_C'est l'histoire de Kristen Matthews, une jeune femme rêveuse et romantique qui n'a pas encore grandi. Elle préfère passer son temps à rêver sa vie, plutôt que d'espérer quelque chose qui, pour elle, n'arrivera jamais dans la réalité. Sirius Black, ancien sorcier, s'est éloigné du monde de la magie pour des raisons qui n'apartiennent qu'à lui et s'est construit une vie des plus moldues._

_Entre l'une qui rêve que d'un peu de magie dans sa vie et l'autre qui n'y croit plus et qui y échappe, comment les faire rapprocher l'un de l'autre?_

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous donnera encore plus envie!! ;-) Un grand merci!!**_

**

* * *

**

**_CHAPITRE 2 / UNE ETOILE DANS LE MONDE KRISTEN_**

J'étais devant mon miroir, en train d'essayer de me demander si je devais faire un effort pour attirer la gente masculine, où si je restais telle que j'étais, avec mes cheveux indisciplinés, mes poils aux pattes et ma dégaine sexy en pyjama…

De toute façon, je n'avais que très peu de possibilités qui s'offraient à moi d'après Sarah. Sirius Black arrivait, donc il fallait sortir le grand jeu!! Et puis quoi encore??? Il n'est pas stipulé dans mon contrat, pas encore signé certes, que je dois me prosterner devant Monsieur Black?!! Il a pas assez de groupies et de journalistes à ses pieds? Il lui faut quoi? La reine d'Angleterre?? Quoiqu'avec l'âge qu'elle a, pas facile pour se prosterner devant sa majesté Black…je suis vraiment très mauvaise quand je m'y mets, il faut que j'arrête.

Enfin, j'aime pas les mecs prétentieux c'est pas un crime? Je reconnais que je ne le connais pas, mais il suffit de lire la presse à scandale en ce qui le concerne! Il se pavane au bras d'une fille différente chaque semaine, et là encore, il détient le record de sa vie puisque ça fait 1 mois qu'il est avec la même…oulala!! Sortons le champagne!!

_Faut que j'arrête le sarcasme moi…_

Ne parlons plus de ce qui pourrait me gâcher la journée, mais ce qui pourrait éventuellement me rendre la vie un peu plus joyeuse. Si je fais un petit effort, ça serait uniquement à cause d'un bagagiste qui m'a lancé des œillades toute l'après-midi d'hier, et j'avoue que ça me plait. Enfin, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas cette impression de plaire, qu'évidemment ça ne peut rien faire d'autre que de me réjouir. Alors pour ça, et pour éviter de me faire remettre en place par qui que ce soit à l'hôtel, je vais faire un effort considérable.

Après une bonne douche et l'opération "Le yéti qui devint imberbe", je farfouillais donc mon armoire à la recherche d'une tenue correcte exigée et mon regard s'attarda sur la moitié des fringues que j'avais acheté, mais que je n'osais jamais mettre. Oui, c'est tellement logique de dépenser de l'argent dans quelque chose qu'on mettra jamais…c'est juste que sur le coup, on croit toujours qu'on fera un effort pour celui-là…mais en vain. Cette fois, il fallait que j'ose!

Je pris donc un tee-shirt noir moulant à décolleté rond, un bermuda gris à carreaux et des petites ballerines. C'était simple, mais un peu moins farfelue que ce que je mettais peut-être…Il manquait tout de même quelque chose de personnel. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour trouver mon petit bonheur, une fleur noir en espèce de cuir pour relever mes cheveux. Voilà, je pouvais dès à présent partir pour aller bosser, et par la même occasion, peut-être entrer dans un semblant-début de vie sentimental, autrement dit, rien à l'horizon, mais on peut toujours espérer…

_Faut vraiment que j'arrête le sarcasme…_

Et me voilà dans le hall de l'hôtel, il était presque 13h et c'était le branle bas le combat là dedans. Vraiment n'importe quoi quand on sait pourquoi ils s'agitent tous, m'enfin, c'est leur problème, pas le mien.

Je me dirigeais vers les locaux privés pour poser mon sac dans mon casier, d'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, faudra que je le décore un petit peu. C'est d'ailleurs en posant mes affaires que je vis passer un éclair devant la porte, puis revenir sur ses pas. C'était Dan, et il me reluquait de la tête aux pieds…peut-être que j'avais bien fait d'oser alors…

- « Whouaaa dis donc!! C'est pour Black que tu es si jolie? » me demanda-t-il un sourire en coin. Évidemment, je devins écarlate…ça m'apprendra de vouloir plaire! En tout cas, le _si jolie _ne passa pas inaperçu à mes oreilles…

- « Merci…C'est pour Black que tu es si pressé? » m'enquis-je.

- « T'arrives même pas à imaginer!! C'est le foutoir depuis ce matin!! On dirait qu'ils vont accueillir la reine d'Angleterre!! » me dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains.

- « Ouais…je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tant d'enthousiasme! Même Sarah était complètement surexcité hier! »

- « Tu n'es pas une fan de Sirius Black? »

- « Non mais tu rigoles? Absolument pas!! Je n'aime pas ce genre de type. » Non mais pour qui il me prend celui-là?

- « Je savais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. » me dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents…qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent êtres blanches!! Même dans la nuit elles brilleraient j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

_J'avais dit PLUS de sarcasme…_

Alors qu'il venait de m'envoyer un signe comme quoi j'avais d'éventuelles ouvertures avec lui, je l'observais. Il était très charmant, peut-être un peu trop même. C'était peut-être moi aussi qui cherchait la petite bête là où il n'y en avait pas, cela dit, même si c'était pas spécialement mon genre de mec, je devais reconnaître qu'il avait des atouts. Et puis j'avais une ouverture!!!

- « Tu t'en sors comment sinon? » demandais-je pour détourner la conversation.

- « Plutôt bien, sauf que j'arrive jamais à être à l'heure!! Je crois que c'est un de mes plus gros défauts!! » me dit-il. Essaie-t-il de me faire passer un message?

Moi j'arrive toujours en avance, j'ai horreur de me faire désirer….enfin tout dépend de quoi on parle bien sûr!

- « Et là tu fais quoi? » demandais-je.

- « J'ai oublié un élément important de mon uniforme, tu sais, le chapeau? » me dit-il en souriant.

- « Ahhh oui, enfin qui est censé ressembler à un chapeau tu veux dire? » dis-je un peu moqueuse. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours été taquine. J'aime bien…

- « Ouais!! » dit-il en rigolant. Y'a pas de proverbe, « Homme qui rit, Homme hum….??? » Non? Bon….

J'inspectais la salle en réprimant un fou rire en repensant à ma connerie, au moins je me fais rire toute seule, et le pire, c'est que ça m'arrive trop souvent. Mes yeux se posèrent sur une forme ronde et rouge, et cette fois, je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Dieu que c'est moche….

- « C'est ça que tu cherches? » demandais-je en prenant la chose. Je le reluquais lui cette fois de haut en bas, et mon regard passa sur ce que je tenais, avec un air de dégoût. Enfin, j'exagérais un peu quand même…

- « On m'a toujours dit que l'uniforme m'allait très bien! » me dit-il en m'arrachant le « képi » des mains. Et modeste avec ça…Dommage pour lui, j'aime que les uniformes militaires…

- « Tu ne devrais pas en être aussi sûr! » dis-je en pouffant. Dès fois, je suis vraiment pas cool…mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je ne savais pas si sa tête paraissait vexé ou intrigué parce que je n'approuvais pas sa remarque, quoiqu'il en soit, il me sourit genre « à charge de revanche » et me lança.

- « Tu devrais y aller si tu veux avoir un autographe de Black!!» me dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil, puis il s'en alla, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Alors que sa remarque ne m'offusquait nullement, je mis mon badge pour me diriger définitivement vers la réception, le sourire aux lèvres...

* * *

Je rejoignis Sarah qui était en train de faire la poussière sur le comptoir comme une acharnée. 

- « Salut Sarah!! Oh! Regardes, tu as oublié pleins de poussière là!! » dis-je en tendant mon doigt sur le côté qui était en fin de compte, irrévocablement propre.

- « Où ça?! Où ça??!!!! » demandait-elle, affolée.

- « Là!!! Regardes!! C'est très très sale!! » continuais-je.

Je vis Sarah regarder l'endroit désigné, et approcher sa tête du comptoir. 2 centimètres devait les séparer, et moi je regardais la scène, complètement amusée.

- « Oh tu dois mieux y voir que moi!! » dit-elle avant de prendre du spray à poussière, de le pulvériser sur la zone et d'y passer le chiffon énergiquement.

Finalement, je travaillais peut-être pas dans un hôtel, mais dans un hôpital psychiatrique…

- « Tu sais, je crois que les vitres des portes d'entrées sont pleines de traces de doigts… ». La pauvre, je continuais à me foutre d'elle…mais bon, c'était trop marrant.

- « C'est vrai??!! »

- « Oui et même que tout à l'heure, Dan a éternué dessus. ». Oh la vilaine fille que je suis…

- « Oh par Merlin! Mais je n'y arriverais jamais toute seule!! Ils font quoi tous?!! ». Là, elle était au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Allez, en bonne âme que je suis, je décidais de lui dire la vérité…toute la vérité et rien que la vérité!

- « Je les ais vu s'agiter tout à l'heure. Ils en avaient marre et ont décidés de faire la grève. »

Je me sentis quand même un peu coupable quand je vis la tête qu'elle venait de faire. Un mélange de détresse et de renoncement. Je dois vraiment être sadique, parce que même coupable, j'avais une envie folle de rire rien qu'en la regardant…

Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège, qui fort heureusement pour elle, et peut-être malheureusement pour lui, se trouvait juste derrière elle. Le téléphone sonna et elle décrocha.

- « Allo? Heu…Hôtel Azkaban bonjour?! » dit-elle complètement perdue. « ………Oh tout va pour le mieux!! Ils ont décidés de faire grève juste aujourd'hui et ils me laissent toutes seule!!!………Oui, c'est mon assistante qui vient de me le dire!! »

_Oups…_

- « Heureusement qu'elle est là, sinon je crois que je vais pas m'en sortir!………Oui, c'est Kristen pourquoi?……..Je te vois venir……….je te connais comme si je t'avais fait!………..Espèce de petit con tu vas voir!!……….Oui moi aussi……….Dans un quart d'heure?!!..Mais c'est pas possible, rien n'est prêt!! Il faut que je nettoie les vitres du hall d'entrée!!………Non c'est Kristen qui m'a dit que c'était sale…… ».

_Mais à qui elle parle?_

- « Euh…Sarah? » tentais-je. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se ridiculiser comme ça.

- « Attends j'ai mon assistante qui veut me dire quelque chose. » dit-elle avant de s'adresser à moi. « Quoi? »

J'allais signer mon arrêt de mort je crois…

- « C'était…une blague. » dis-je toute rouge. Oui finalement quand j'y pense, je dois être suicidaire.

- « Comment ça une blague? » demandait-elle avec un regard qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

- « Heu…ben en fait, c'était juste pour vous faire marcher. Personne n'est parti et tout est propre. » ajoutais-je en tentant un sourire, dès fois, ça passe mieux.

Elle me fixa pendant un petit moment, et tout d'un coup, son visage vira au rouge sang, et je voyais sa veine entre ses sourcils gonfler dangereusement.

Finalement, le sourire ça marche pas tant que ça…

A ce moment là, elle se mit à hurler…au téléphone.

- « JE T'INTERDIS DE RIRE DE LA SORTE!!!! TU VAS VOIR PETIT MERDEUX SI C'EST DROLE!!!!! ». Mais vu la façon dont elle criait, j'appréhendais le moment où ça tomberait sur moi. Je me demandais quand même qui était à l'autre bout du fil pour l'agacer de la sorte.

Je décidais de ne plus rien ajouter et d'entrer en mode observation.

- « SIRIUS BLACK JE TE HAIS!! » postillonna-t-elle avant de raccrocher violemment le combiné. Elle était pas très tendre avec ses affaires quand même. Le fauteuil, maintenant le téléphone…

N'empêche que tout s'explique : elle s'est mise en colère uniquement à cause de cet arrogant. Moi de mauvaise foi? Non…Bon peut-être qu'effectivement j'avais déjà amorcé la mèche et qu'il n'a fait la brûler, mais n'empêche que je ne suis pas la seule à être exaspéré par ce genre d'homme. Me voilà rassurée maintenant, j'ai une allié de poids à mes côtés…

- « TOI VIENS ICI!! ».

…peut-être pas.

J'avançais timidement avec mon regard de chien battu, en général, j'arrive à attendrir n'importe qui avec, j'allais savoir si ça opérait sur Sarah.

- « Ne crois pas m'amadouer avec CE regard-là. J'en connais d'autres!! »

- « Je me disais que ça serait marrant de vous faire décompresser un peu… » dis-je en guise d'excuse.

- « Ah tu veux que je décompresse? Mais pas de problème petite!! Tu sais quoi? Tu vas me remplacer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, histoire que j'ai la paix pendant ce dernier quart d'heure. Parce qu'une fois que Black sera là, crois-moi, tu ne verras plus les choses de la même manière!! ». Je sais pas pourquoi cette dernière phrase m'a fait étrangement angoisser.

- « Tu veux que je fasse quoi? » demandais-je pour essayer de me rendre utile.

Elle releva la tête, et me détailla du regard. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à me trouver une corvée digne de ce nom. Elle me tendit son produit, le chiffon et me sortit.

- « Tiens, prends ça, et va nettoyer les vitres du hall avec!! »

Je lui souris naturellement, tout en répliquant.

- « C'est une blague? »

- « Est-ce que j'ai une tête à plaisanter?! » me menaça-t-elle.

J'étais tentée de dire _oui_, juste pour le fun, mais je crois pas qu'elle aurait apprécié.

- « Heu…non. » dis-je en prenant ce qu'elle me tendait. Finalement, il aurait mieux valu pour moi que je ferme ma gueule.

* * *

J'imitais tous les bruits d'animaux existants sur la planète pour épancher ma colère, pendant que j'astiquais habilement la vitre. 

Je ne me rendis absolument pas compte que quelqu'un m'observait depuis une bonne dizaine de minute. Mais je sentis ce regard me percer de part en part. Ce n'est que quand un frisson me parcourut l'échine que je m'en rendis compte, et je me retournais pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Un jeune homme se tenait devant moi, les mains dans les poches, portant dans le creux de son bras sa veste. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon à pince gris, et d'une chemise blanche, légèrement entrouverte, et les manches retroussées. Ses cheveux lui arrivait en dessous du menton et étaient noirs comme l'ombre. Ses yeux aussi étaient sombres, mais de quelle couleur, je ne saurais le dire. Toujours est-il, qu'il me fixait, à m'en rendre complètement mal à l'aise et agacée aussi. Ayant oublié que la dernière fois que j'avais intelligemment ouvert mon clapet m'avait valu une corvée, je brisais le silence, une fois de plus.

- « T'as un problème à me regarder comme ça? » lançais-je agressivement.

Il sourit, comme s'il s'y attendait et je ne comprenais pas. Oui, dès fois, je suis pas très subtile comme nana. Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, je décidais de l'ignorer, mais pas facile quand vous avez ce genre de regard qui vous traverse…

Je continuais donc de nettoyer la vitre, tout en regardant de temps en temps, le reflet qui s'offrait à moi. Il m'observait toujours et j'en avais la chair de poule, c'était vraiment étrange comme sensation.

Je me retournais une fois de plus pour le regarder en face, cette fois, je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez moi!

- « J'ai un furoncle sur la tronche ou quoi??!!! ». Non mais ça commence à bien faire quand même!!

Et là, il parla enfin. Il avait une voix terriblement grave et douce…

- « Rien de tout ça. »

- « Bon et bien allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, je bosse là!! ». Je reprenais mon activité O combien passionnante.

Cette fois, je le vis se rapprocher dans le reflet, mais je fis semblant de ne pas le remarquer, et je continuais à passer le chiffon sur l'endroit où je l'avais déjà passé une bonne dizaine de fois déjà.

Je sentis sa présence derrière moi et il me dit le plus simplement du monde.

- « Et que ça brille! ». Puis il ouvrit la porte alors que je le regardais à la limite de lui sauter dessus. Pas de méprise, sauter dessus de colère!! Grrrr!!

C'est quand il me sourit de toute son arrogance que je compris que c'était LUI. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu, je n'avais vu que très peu de photos de lui, et il était différent dans la réalité. Mais il haussa rapidement les sourcils, fier de lui, puis il entra dans le hall.

J'étais complètement sidérée. Je voyais Sarah lui sauter littéralement au cou, tout en lui donnant une tape sur la poitrine, sûrement à cause de ma blague de tout à l'heure.

Évidemment, elle me fit signe de venir. Franchement, elle pouvait pas me lâcher les basques là maintenant? Je bouillonnais de rage, je savais qu'elle voulait me le présenter, et en toute bonne employée du personnel que j'étais, je devais être polie et agréable, soit, tout le contraire d'il y avait à peine 5 minutes.

Je pris les affaires de nettoyage, et je me dirigeais vers elle et Lui. Il était accoudé au comptoir de la réception comme s'il était chez lui. Et il me fixait toujours, avec cette pointe d'amusement. Dieu que je l'étriperais bien celui-là!

- « Kristen, voici… » commença Sarah, mais il la devança et s'avança vers moi, en me tendant la main.

- « Sirius Black. Enchanté. »

Je lui serrais la main, douce au passage.

- « Pas aussi enchanté que moi. » dis-je sur un ton condescendant.

Je sais pas ce que j'avais dit de si drôle, mais il éclata de rire.

- « Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux! » me dit-il.

- « Oui moi aussi! » dis-je en détournant le regard. Et je voyais Sarah en admiration devant lui, c'était totalement écoeurant.

Et moi qui croyais que le pire était là, Sarah ajouta :

- « Je vais appeler Todd!! »

_Et moi je fais quoi? De la figuration pour Black en attendant? La journée avait si bien commencé pourtant…_

Alors j'attendais patiemment pendant que Sarah était comme une groupie au téléphone. Et l'autre qui me regardait toujours, fort heureusement pour moi, une personne arriva au bon moment, une personne du nom de Dan.

- « Bonjour Mr Black!! » dit-il tout enjoué. Bizarrement, le SD n'était réservé qu'à moi…

- « Bonjour, tu es Dan McBride c'est bien ça? »

- « Oh on vous a déjà parlé de moi? » lança Dan très sûr de lui.

- « Non, c'est marqué sur ton badge… » dit Sirius d'un ton suffisant.

Un silence pesant commençait à se faire sentir, pendant que nous attendions tous Todd, qui se faisait attendre plus qu'impatiemment. Je me sentis plus visé par le regard de Black. Non, celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à fixer Dan du regard le plus froid que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. C'était une situation très étrange, le malaise par excellence.

- « Alors vous êtes de retour à Londres? » demanda Dan qui apparemment, ne se laissait nullement impressionné par Black, où alors, il n'avait rien remarqué.

- « Oui. »

- « Pour combien de temps? »

- « Pour un bon petit moment. » dit-il en me lançant un petit rictus. Je compris à ce moment-là, qu'entre Black et moi, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

- « On dit dans la presse que vous sortez avec Virginia Wolf, c'est vrai? » demanda Dan. C'était une question vraiment osé quand même, mais il avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement. Et Black pas vraiment…

- « Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. » dit-il.

Cette fois, je crois que Dan comprit que sa tentative de faire connaissance avec Black ne servait décidément à rien. Je l'appréciais pour ça, moi, je n'en faisais aucun.

Alors que nous attendions toujours Todd, et que je ne demandais qu'une chose, c'était m'en aller, SD se pencha vers moi.

- « On prend la pause ensemble après? » me fit Dan doucement, mais assez distinctement pour que tous le monde l'entende.

- « Si tu veux. » lui répondis-je alors que je croisais le regard de Black. Je ne voyais toujours pas la couleur de ses yeux, _mais peu importe…_

Mr Campbell arriva enfin, toujours élégamment vêtu, et le sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Mais qu'ont-ils tous à sourire comme si c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie?

- « Sirius comme je suis heureux de te revoir!! Tu m'as manqué!! » dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, plaisir apparemment partagé.

- « Moi aussi! Ça fait longtemps! »

- « Presque 9 mois!! C'est beaucoup trop long sans te voir!! » dit-il en desserrant son étreinte.

_Moi j'aurais pris ça pour des vacances…_

- « Oh tu me connais, j'aime bien être seul de temps en temps. »

- « Maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir me raconter ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps! »

- « J'aurais pas mal de temps pour ça, je compte rester un petit moment, le temps de régler quelques affaires. »

- « C'est super! J'ai organisé une petite réception demain soir en ton honneur!! Nous sommes tellement heureux! »

Black parut gêné par la proposition, mais accepta, et bien sûr, Sarah ajouta.

- « Oui, demain soir, tous les employés seront conviés sans exception, à 20hOO! »

Je comprends mieux je crois la pression qu'il y avait dans l'atmosphère aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas seulement le retour de Black qu'on préparait, mais aussi une soirée pour lui. Manquait plus que ça tiens!

- « Et la tenue sera de rigueur bien sûr!! » dit-elle.

- « Oui, quelques journalistes ont voulu venir, je ne leur ai pas encore donné de réponse. Mais le mieux, c'est qu'ils viennent, ainsi, tu pourrais avoir un semblant de paix pendant le temps que tu resteras si tu les satisfais un minimum. »

- « J'y avais déjà réfléchi, je n'aime pas les journalistes, mais de toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Par contre, on leur donnera une limite de temps, je ne veux pas les voir toute la soirée. »

- « C'est compris. »

La scène me paraissait complètement décalée. Les rôles semblaient s'inverser. Todd en serviteur de Monsieur Black.

N'empêche qu'en plus de me le coltiner les jours à venir, j'allais aussi devoir le supporter demain soir, et cette fois, pas en tant qu'employé, non. En tant que moi!!

Allais-je réussir à tenir ma langue cette fois?

* * *

_Oui, je sais, Kristen n'est vraiment pas une tendre. Mais vous verrez que c'est une façon de ne pas montrer ses failles!! ;-)_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!! une petite review siouplait??? **_


	3. Coup de blues et Coup de fouet

_**Coucou à toutes!**_

_Je tiens à prévenir que pour ce chapitre, il y a un nouveau venu. Il y aura désormais à certains chapitres, un Sirius à la 3ème personne. Je vous rassure, c'était prévu depuis le début. Comme ça, vous saurez ce qu'il pense, ou ce qu'il ressent. Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez une Kristen moins en forme. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le coup de fouet, c'est pour la fin...lol_

**_Je tiens à remercier : Lilli-Puce, Rosine, clr12, Sandiane, Lisianne Black, Oddity-z, dumbledorette, Miss Lalou, millou95, Marie-Eve, Sarah(merci choupinette), tchingtchong, et Abon pour vos reviews très gentilles, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir!!!!!!!_**

**_Merci à ma bêta : Faeris_**

**_Je vous répondrais personnellement la prochaine fois, car j'ai ENCORE des soucis avec ma boîte mail et ffnet...pffffff (y'en a marre!lol)_**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 3 / COUP DE BLUES ET COUP DE FOUET**

* * *

_Il ouvrit les yeux, alors que quelques lueurs du soleil venaient lui chatouiller les paupières. Il inspira profondément, alors qu'il entendait expirer doucement à ses côtés. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit son visage encadré d'une chevelure blonde. Elle avait la main posé sur son torse, le drap blanc recouvrait partiellement son corps. . Elle était passé tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il séjournait à l'hôtel pour être seul. Mais elle avait réussi à le convaincre, plus par lassitude, que par envie en fin de compte. C'était une belle femme, mais il n'y avait rien qui l'enivrait chez elle. Cela faisait pourtant des mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, et il pensait être heureux puisque c'était une des plus longues relations qu'il ait jamais eu avec une femme, et qui plus est, d'origine sorcière, ce qui facilitait considérablement le fait qu'il n'ait rien à cacher…ou presque. Mais il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. Il prit sa main et la posa contre elle, afin de se lever. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il préférait être seul._

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était mon jour de repos et je comptais bien profiter de ma journée pour me changer les idées! A commencer donc par une séance de shopping, et ensuite d'un repas en tête-à-tête avec Sarah. Elle m'avait proposé qu'on mange ensemble pendant sa pause déjeuner et j'avais de suite accepté. J'aime beaucoup Sarah. Elle a ce côté maternelle et franc donc j'ai sûrement besoin en ce moment. C'est pas évident de s'installer dans son pays d'origine quand on y a jamais vécu et encore moins quand on ne connaît personne. 

J'entrais dans mon magasin fétiche dont la décoration rappelait les années 20/30. C'était du vieux moderne comme j'aimais l'appeler. Mais c'était la plupart du temps là-dedans que je trouvais la majorité de mes vêtements. J'entamais donc une recherche des plus poussée, histoire qu'une idée vienne me germer dans mon petit esprit. J'hésitais toujours entre choisir une tenue qui serait à mon avantage, _pour une fois_, et une tenue à la limite du ridicule, juste pour mettre la honte à l'autre pignouf pour qui cette foutue soirée a été organisée. Ça peut paraître stupide d'avoir autant la haine pour un homme que je connais pas après tout, quoique le mot haine est très exagéré, mais je crois que c'est plus fort que moi. Si je n'avais pas eu d'expériences difficiles en amour, peut-être verrais-je les choses d'une manière différente. Mais c'est très dur d'avoir confiance en la gente masculine quand la plupart du temps on n'a servi qu'à être prise pour une conne. Je suis devenue méfiante, mais je crois que même avec ça je referais encore des erreurs. Enfin…Évitons de broyer du noir, c'est pas le but de la journée!!

C'est donc une bonne heure plus tard, et pile poil dans les temps pour mon rendez-vous avec Sarah, je sortais du magasin avec un gros sac d'achat. Je n'avais pas résisté en voyant cet habit, et mon choix s'est fait avec évidence. J'en aurais presque hâte ce soir dis donc!!

Je repassais automatiquement devant chez moi et je vis le facteur distribuer son paquet de lettres. Depuis mon arrivée, je n'avais rien reçu de ma famille et j'attendais désespérément des nouvelles, _ou des prises de nouvelles. _Je ne résistais pas à la tentation d'ouvrir ma boîte aux lettres une fois qu'il fût parti, mais il n'y avait que des prospectus et une facture. Je restais planté dans le hall d'entrée en repassant les enveloppes sous mes yeux, histoire de voir si j'en avais pas oublié une, mais non…rien. Je soufflais de déception. J'avais une énorme envie de pleurer d'un coup, mais je déteste pleurer devant les gens, et j'ai ma fierté, _aussi grosse que le London Bridge_…

_Ne comptes-je donc pour personne?_

Et merde! Je ne voulais pas déprimer et voilà que mon nez me picote! Je montais rapidement chez moi pour laisser quelques larmes batailler sur mes joues, assise sur mon canapé, la tête dans les mains.

Il est vrai que je ne veux toujours en faire qu'à ma tête, et quand je suis parti, personne n'était d'accord avec mes choix. Est-ce donc si difficile d'être heureux pour moi? De se dire que je me débrouilles plutôt bien en fin de compte? Apparemment oui.

Je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain et me passais un peu d'eau froide pour m'éclairer les idées. Je ne voulais pas déprimer. Je ne DEVAIS pas déprimer. Et en plus, j'allais être en retard pour mon déjeuner avec Sarah si je continuais à geindre comme une vieille. (nda: j'ai rien contre les vieilles mais j'ai des raisons professionnelles de dire ça. Lol)

Je claquais la porte de mon appartement en réalisant qu'il avait besoin d'un sacré rangement. _Toujours reporter au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même!! _C'est pas ça qu'on dit?…

Enfin...Je sortais de l'immeuble, toujours pensive malgré moi en, accélérant le pas. Et dire que j'étais en avance tout à l'heure…

Le feu était au vert, j'attendais donc patiemment pour traverser, quand mon regard fût attiré par le côté gauche de mon trottoir. Il y avait pas mal de monde qui marchait, mais une silhouette restait fixe, devant une vitrine de ce qui semblait être des accessoires de maternité. Je le fixais, alors que je l'avais déjà reconnu, c'était Black. On l'aurait dit comme hypnotisé par ce qui se présentait face à lui. _Sa relation doit être beaucoup plus sérieuse que je ne le pensais_. Peut-être s'était-il assagi et que je le voyais toujours comme ce coureur de jupons?

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_

Il a dû se sentir observé et à raison, car il tourna doucement la tête et nos yeux se croisèrent. C'est à ce moment-là que le feu avait dû passer au rouge, car les passants obstruèrent notre échange. Je décidais donc de tracer tout droit, après tout, on ne se connaît pas, et je ne compte pas aller me taper la discussion avec lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai eu le temps de remarquer quelque chose qui m'a perturbé. Si Black était assez loin de moi à cet instant, je pus voir dans ces yeux de la mélancolie. Oui, il ne me semblait pas heureux, mais peut-être que je me faisais des idées…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'arrivais dans le café où se trouvait Sarah, en regardant ma montre furtivement pour voir que j'avais du retard, mais je fus soulagé quand elle me sourit et me fis signe de me joindre à elle.

- « Salut Kristen!».

- « Bonjour Sarah!! Alors, comment s'est passé la matinée? »

- « Oh, j'ai pas fait grand-chose. Sirius ne voulait pas que je me décarcasse pour la soirée, alors il a déchargé ça sur le petit nouveau. » dit-elle en regardant la carte du menu.

- « Quoi Dan? »

- « Oui, c'est le grand amour entre ces deux-là! » dit-elle en riant. Si leurs affinités ressemblaient à l'échange que j'avais aperçu lorsque Black était arrivé, alors pas de doutes, ils ne s'appréciaient pas. Voire même, ils se cherchaient.

- « Tiens en parlant de Black, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure! » dis-je normalement.

- « Oui, il est parti tôt ce matin, il avait l'air préoccupé. »

- « Ce doit sûrement être à cause de sa copine! Quand je l'ai croisé, il regardait une vitrine pour bébés! » pensais-je tout haut.

- « Quoi?? Black avoir des gosses avec elle? Non mais tu rigoles j'espère! » fit-elle dégoûtée. Elle n'avait pas l'air de porter dans son cœur l'élue de Black.

- « Corriges-moi si je me trompe, mais t'as pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup la conquête de Black! »

Elle me fixa, un sourire en coin et me dit:

- « Corriges-moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Sirius non plus… ».

- « Non c'est vrai. » décidai-je de dire.

- « Sauf qu'à la différence de toi, moi j'ai de bonnes raisons de détester Virginia Wolf. Alors que toi, tu n'as aucune raison de haïr Sirius. »

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle me cloue le bec? Essaie de trouver quelque chose à dire…

- « Je n'a pas de mauvaises raisons de le détester, c'est un coureur de jupon qui lâche les filles dès le lendemain. »

- « Sirius??? Faut que tu arrêtes de lire la presse people ma pauvre! Je connais Sirius comme si c'était moi qui l'avait élevé, et je peux te dire qu'à part à l'école, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de petites amies dans sa vie. Si Virginia est sa plus longue relation, c'est uniquement parce qu'il se voile la face!»

- « Comment ça? » demandais-je curieuse. Je sais que c'est un vilain défaut.

- « Et bien tu verras par toi-même ce soir, crois-moi! » dit-elle, avant de commander une entrecôte frite, suivi du même choix pour ma part.

La discussion Black fut terminé, bien que je devais l'avouer, ma curiosité avait été piqué à vif. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, et évidemment, comme lors de notre première discussion, le sujet que je n'aimais pas trop aborder revint sur le tapis.

- « Alors tu as quelqu'un en vue en ce moment? » me demanda Sarah.

J'essayais de trouver un petit mensonge à raconter, mais elle était beaucoup trop perspicace pour moi…dommage.

- « Tu mettrais pas si longtemps à répondre si tu n'avais personne. J'espère juste que c'est pas le petit nouveau aux dents phosphorescentes! »

Je me mis à rire devant l'expression plutôt inattendu qu'elle avait utilisé.

- « Où est-ce que tu vas chercher des trucs pareils! » demandais-je.

- « C'est Sirius qui m'en a fait la remarque. »

Je me mis à rire tout de même en imaginant Dan, souriant dans le noir avec des dents lumineuses. Pas tendre avec lui, mais je devais avouer que c'était drôle.

- « Et toi tu as quelqu'un? » demandais-je pour tenter de détourner la conversation.

- « Très maligne! » me dit-elle avec un regard soupçonneux. « Oui, je fréquente une personne en ce moment. »

- « Oh… » fis-je devant le regard mystérieux qu'elle m'envoyait.

- « Et sinon quel est ton genre d'homme petite? » me fit-elle avec un sourire. Elle ne lâchera pas le morceau!!!

- « Heu…je voudrais un homme attentionné, gentil et doux. Qui m'accepte comme je suis surtout. Qui me fasse rire et euh…. ». Je n'osais plus continuer, j'étais mal à l'aise. Elle me souriait dans un genre machiavélique que je n'aimais pas trop.

- « Et? »

- « Et c'est tout. » mentis-je. Bien sûr il y avait pleins d'autres choses, peut-être un peu trop même…

- « Et tu crois que le petit nouveau est ce genre de garçon? » me demanda-t-elle. Cette fois, elle veut vraiment me mettre mal à l'aise c'est pas possible.

- « Je n'en sais rien, on verra bien. » fis-je un peu sur la défensive.

Nous mangeâmes sans parler d'autres sujets embarrassants. Sarah ne lâchait peut-être pas prise, mais elle savait apparemment s'arrêter au bon moment, et je l'en remerciais. C'était assez gênant comme ça d'être cernée de la tête au pied, sans en rajouter.

Nous nous séparâmes à l'entrée du café, Sarah rejoignant le travail, moi, et bien je rentrais chez moi. De toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre?

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et je poussais un long soupir de lassitude. Le ménage, c'était pas ma tasse de thé, mais là, il fallait vraiment que je fasse un effort, ne serait-ce que pour moi-même. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et décidais de faire le grand nettoyage…

* * *

_Il se dirigeait vers le hall, redoutant un peu qu'elle soit toujours en haut dans sa chambre. Jamais il n'aurait dû la laisser entrer. Il vit Sarah s'asseoir à la réception, elle venait apparemment d'arriver._

_- « Coucou Sarah. » dit-il en souriant._

_- « Coucou mon garçon! Oh là! Tu as une mauvaise mine dis-moi! »_

_- « Oh non ça va. » mentit-il._

_- « Tiens, toi aussi tu t'y mets? Vous êtes décidément pas doué pour mentir!! »_

_- « Pourquoi tu dis ça? » demanda-t-il en souriant._

_- « Parce que j'ai déjeuné avec Kristen ce midi et elle aussi s'est mise à mentir. Pas bien méchant, on peut pas dire que j'ai été d'une grande discrétion, mais si tu t'y mets toi aussi…D'ailleurs, on a parlé de toi! » dit-elle l'air de rien._

_- « Ah bon? En mal j'espère! » plaisanta-t-il._

_- « Non pas vraiment. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne te déteste pas autant qu'elle le croit. » le rassura-t-elle._

_- « Tiens donc! » sourit-il._

_- « Oui, mais Merlin qu'elle est têtue. Et fragile aussi, elle avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Toi non plus d'ailleurs… »_

_Sirius baissa les yeux, se sentant pris au dépourvu. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, elle était comme sa mère, mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en parler._

_- « Je t'en parlerais une autre fois tu veux bien? » dit-il avant de s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur._

* * *

Il était presque l'heure et j'étais en train de me maquiller légèrement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais la boule au ventre. C'est toujours comme ça quand je m'habille très féminine, j'ai l'impression d'être ridicule. J'ai l'impression de montrer une autre facette de moi, ce que je n'aime pas trop en général, mais bon. Il fallait que je fasse un effort, et rien que pour la robe que j'avais acheté, je comptais vraiment le faire. 

Elle était noire et m'arrivait aux genoux, avec de nombreuses bordures de perles qui soulignaient les formes et des franges fines au bout. C'était quand même une petite robe sans prétention, ample et qui se nouait à la taille. A l'époque, on appelait ça la mode Charleston. J'affinais donc ma silhouette en serrant les deux cordons, puis m'attaquais à la coiffure. Je ne voulais pas trop en faire non plus, alors je décidais de me faire un chignon, toujours dans le même style. J'avais cranté mes mèches partant du front, pour les ramener en arrière, discrètement, donnant une touche rétro à ma coiffure. Je ne résistais pas à l'envie de mettre une fleur dans mes cheveux, aussi, je choisis de planter dans mes cheveux une belle fleur exotique rouge, pour contraster avec mon look noir. C'était juste assez pour qu'on la voit et qu'en même temps ça soit discret. _Ressembler à la Baronne Von Brandstetter…non merci!!!!!_

Pour le maquillage, seulement de l'eyeliner noir, de très légères touches de fard à paupière gris, du gloss, et le tour était joué. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à sortir de chez moi vêtue de la sorte. _Autre étape compliquée ça…_

Le stress me faisait regarder dans tout les recoins de mon appartement si j'avais rien oublié. Pourtant, je savais très bien que je n'avais rien oublié, mais bon, histoire de perdre un peu de temps, on ne sait jamais, tous les moyens sont bons…

Il était près de 19h45, et je savais déjà que je n'arriverais pas à l'heure, on peut dire qu'aujourd'hui je ne faisais pas beaucoup d'effort en ce qui concernait la ponctualité. Enfin bon, ils allaient pas mourir non plus, je pense d'ailleurs qu'ils ne s'apercevront même pas de ma présence…

* * *

….J'entrais dans le hall de l'hôtel, joliment décoré pour l'occasion, même si je trouvais toujours qu'on en faisait trop. J'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendait patiemment en me demandant quelles personnes avaient été invité, et en stressant aussi. J'angoissais rien qu'à l'idée de me déplacer en talons à travers toute la salle, peut-être trouverais-je un coin où je ne bougerais plus du tout. _Le buffet ça serait pas mal…._

- « Bonsoir. » entendis-je à mes côtés et je tournais la tête. Je suis sûre que vous avez deviné comme moi de qui il s'agit bien sûr…

- « Bonsoir. » dis-je aimablement. Enfin aimable comme j'ai l'habitude de l'être avec lui…vous me suivez?

- « Je vois… » fit-il. Bien sûr, j'ignorais cette remarque. J'esquissais un sourire que j'espère il ne verrait pas. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai souris, mais je m'amusais à croire que c'était à cause de mon côté diabolique. Faut dire que j'étais pas tendre avec lui. Et ce que Sarah m'avait dit ce midi m'avait fait réfléchir, mais je préférais me faire les idées moi-même…._vous me suivez toujours??? Non pas de la façon que vous pensez bien sûr!!_

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et j'entrais dans le petit compartiment mobile. Et là je pensais quand même que pour un hôtel aussi chic, ils avaient vraiment un petit ascenseur!! Et comme par hasard, avec qui je me retrouve??? _Je crois que j'ai pas besoin de vous le dire..._

Il appuya sur le bouton du 7ème étage et l'ascenseur commença sa montée. Je fixais intentionnellement la porte en face de moi, sentant le regard perçant de Black sur moi.

- « _Il super chaud dans leur ascenseur! » _pensais-je alors que je rougissais. _Rougir moi???? Pffff n'importe quoi…_

- « Ça va? » me demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Il avait l'air beaucoup que ce matin.

- « Très bien pourquoi? » fis-je agressive.

- « Tu es toute rouge… ». Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça lui?

- « Depuis quand on se tutoie?? » demandais-je. Je vais finir par croire que je suis vraiment méchante, mais ce con il souriait.

- « Depuis que je l'ai décidé. ». Dit-il alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait. Il me fit un léger clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la foule d'invités. _La foule? Oh non…._

Étrangement, je me souvins pourquoi Black m'irritait tant…

J'avançais discrètement, regardant les journalistes se ruer sur Black, légèrement mal à l'aise. Je le serais aussi à sa place! _Peut-être même pire…_

Puis, Black s'approcha d'une jeune femme blonde et vraiment très belle et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Je détournais les yeux bêtement mais sûrement, pour croiser ceux d'un autre jeune homme. _Là non plus je vais pas vous faire un dessin, vous avez deviné qui c'est…_

- « Hey!! Kristen! Viens!! » me fit-il, alors que je m'approchais en essayant de marcher naturellement avec mes talons. Bizarrement, dans ces moments c'est fou ce qu'on peut être concentré sur ses propres pas, et le sol.

Il y avait aussi Sarah et elle me lança un regard appréciateur.

- « Ma jolie ça te va à merveille!! » dit-elle, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. Elle n'était pas du genre à parler pour rien dire, ni à mentir pour faire plaisir.

- « Elle a raison, ça te va super bien! Mais c'est bizarre comme look, je connais pas.» ajouta Dan, les sourcils froncés. _Finalement toi, je vais peut-être recommencer à t'appeler SD, ça te va mieux d'un coup…_

_- « _C'est la mode des 'années folles'. » répondit une voix masculine. C'était Black qui s'intégrait à notre groupe, puis il reprit en me fixant étrangement : « L'époque ou les femmes on commencé à aimer le risque, la vie, et les plaisirs…. ».

_Il connaisse pas la climatisation par ici?? Parce qu'il fait étrangement chaud..._

Puis il me sourit, et tourna la tête vers SD en disant :

- « Tu t'y connais en quoi au juste? » demanda-t-il mais Sarah sentit l'embrouille venir.

_- « _Il range les bagages, c'est déjà pas mal! Allez! On va chercher un cocktail à boire! » dit-elle à l'adresse de SD qui la suivit sans broncher.

Todd arriva et je me sentis moins seule.

- « Bonsoir Kristen! Vous êtes superbe! » dit-il alors que je rougissais.

- « Heu…merci! » fis-je gênée.

Je pensais finalement que la soirée ne serait peut-être pas si désagréable que ça, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une femme dire d'une voix hautaine, moqueuse et très distincte:

- « Tiens, y'en a qui se croit au Carnaval ici, non mais regardez-moi cet accoutrement!! » avant de rire aux éclats. Seulement, moi je ne rigolais pas du tout. La plupart des gens avaient bien sûr entendu et regardait dans ma direction.

Je fis un lent demi-tour, histoire de mettre ma colère '_out_' et de surtout regarder qui était celle qui s'était foutu de ma gueule devant tout le monde.

S'en est suivit un sacré silence, alors qu'elle continuait toujours à rire de sa remarque. Elle a dû se sentir assassinée par des yeux puisqu'elle tourna la tête vers moi. Elle était beaucoup moins belle avec ses airs prétentieux. Grande, bien foutu et blonde, dans une robe argent pailletée de haut en bas. Elle n'avait pas non plus lésiné sur le maquillage. Tant pis pour elle et tant pis pour la soirée, j'avais trop la haine pour laisser cette pimbêche m'insulter devant tous les invités.

- « T'as un problème avec ma tenue? » fis-je d'un ton pas très amical.

Là, elle tourna sa tête vers moi, genre '_ah mais je t'avais pas vu' _et me toisa d'un air genre '_Non mais c'est à moi que tu parles?' _ce qui ne fit évidemment qu'augmenter ma colère.

- « C'est à moi que tu parles? » me demanda-t-elle hypocritement.

- « Non je parle à la sans cervelle à côté de toi! » lançais-je. Parce qu'il faut bien le préciser, il y avait une baie vitrée juste à côté d'elle, donc avec un peu de chance, elle comprendrait que c'est de son reflet que je parlais…

Elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre et Black arriva à ses côtés, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

- « Virginia, je te présente Kristen. » dit-il en nous regardant. Alors c'était donc elle sa copine?Je ne l'avais pas reconnu, mais je compris immédiatement ce que Sarah essayait de me dire ce midi, mais loin de moi l'idée de l'avouer.

- « Kristen, voici Virginia, ma…. » hésita-t-il.

- « Fiancée! » finit-elle avec un large sourire triomphant sur le visage. _Triomphant de quoi on se le demande…_

Le visage de Black se ferma comme une huître. On aurait presque dit qu'il n'était pas au courant de la nouvelle. Évidemment, à cette annonce plus qu'indiscrète, tout les journalistes se ruèrent sur eux, m'éloignant considérablement, et il valait mieux pour elle.

Le pire, c'est que la soirée ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

_**La suite de la soirée dans le prochain chapitre!**_

**_Petit Clin d'Oeil : je pense que tous ceux qui ont vu Friends ont reconnu le petit clin d'oeil avec les dents lumineuses...lol_**

**_Une petite review please??_**


	4. Le clou de la soirée

_coucou tous le monde!!!_

_Olala vos reviews m'ont fait TROP PLAISIR!!!!!! Je m'attendais pas à ce que ça plaise autant! Vraiment très touché, et du coup, ça m'a donné une super motivation pour ce chapitre!!! (ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas carburé comme ça!!lol). _

_**UN ENORME MERCI A : sarah, Abon, tchingtchong, Rosine, millou95, Lisianne Black, Sandiane, miss Lalou, et ma ptite Faeris!**_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 4 / LE CLOU DE LA SOIREE**

Et la soirée ne faisait que commencer…

A présent, je me sentais ridicule avec mes habits. Je voulais me sentir bien, un peu femme, et dès le début de la soirée on m'avait complimentée, et ça m'avait fait du bien. Mais maintenant j'avais des doutes, et tout ça à cause de cette Virginia Wolf qui n'arrêtait pas de se la péter. Je n'étais pas jalouse d'elle, c'était pas ça le problème. Le seul souci, c'était dans le simple fait qu'elle me regarde. Je me sentais moche et indésirable. Et comme ce matin, un nouveau coup de blues envahit mon esprit, et j'avais très envie de m'isoler. Je pris un verre de vin blanc au passage, et scrutait la pièce du regard. La seule chose que je vis, c'était le regard de Black peser sur moi à travers la foule de journalistes en délire, et un petit couloir. _Le couloir, sans hésitation!!_

Je me dirigeais énergiquement, mais discrètement vers celui-ci, et quelle fut ma surprise lorsque j'atterris dans une petite pièce remplie de photos. Je me rapprochais des pellicules accrochées au mur, examinant attentivement les visages imprimés dessus. La personne qui les avait prises avait pris une particulière attention aux émotions de ses modèles. Elles étaient pour la plupart, prises sur le vif, ou merveilleusement arrangées. Sur l'une, on voyait un homme âgé tenir en l'air un bébé, et il riait, tandis le petit bout affichait une bouille ébahie et heureuse. C'était vraiment beau. Sur une autre, on voyait deux mains enlacées, et uniquement ça. Tous les clichés étaient en noir et blanc, ce que j'appréciais particulièrement, mais ils avaient tous une signification presque symbolique. Et ça me rendait à la fois heureuse et triste. Heureuse de savoir que l'amour existait bel et bien, et triste de ne pas connaître ce sentiment. Je bus donc une bonne gorgée d'alcool, et laissait mes yeux vagabonder sur le pan de mur.

- « Comment tu les trouves? » me demanda une voix masculine. Nom de dieu, pourrais-je avoir la paix un jour?

- « Je vais finir par croire que vous me suivez… » fis-je las.

Il émit un petit rire étouffé, alors que je fixais toujours les clichés.

- « Je vais finir par le croire aussi. » dit-il et inconsciemment, je souris.

- « Quel est celle que tu préfères? » me demanda-t-il, en se postant à côté de moi.

Je réfléchissais, sans essayer de lui envoyer une vanne. Elle viendrait plus tard celle-là…

- « Les mains entrelacées. » répondis-je.

- « Pourquoi? »

- « Parce que. ». A défaut de rien trouver pour l'envoyer balader, voilà ma nouvelle arme. Les réponses agaçantes.

- « Moi c'est la femme là. » dit-il en me montrant du doigt une photo sur laquelle je n'avais pas prêté vraiment attention.

Il s'agissait d'une femme endormie, nue, enroulée dans des draps. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Virginia Wolf et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'en eus un pincement au cœur. Alors c'était donc cette photo d'elle qui préférait aux autres?

- « Etrange n'est-ce pas? » me fit-il en me fixant, comme s'il avait deviné. « Je ne la préfère pas parce que c'est elle. Mais la photographie est une preuve évidente de ce que les gens peuvent dégager sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. De ce qu'ils cachent, et qui les trahis. Ou de ce qu'ils ne soupçonnent pas et qui se voit si bien. ».

Et alors qu'il me fixait en me disant ces mots, je me sentais étrange. Comme si je me reconnaissais en ces quelques mots mais je n'en comprenais pas vraiment le sens…

- « Virginia est belle uniquement quand elle dort. Mais elle ne dégagera jamais quelque chose de fort comme sur la photo des mains entrelacées. C'est peut-être idiot, mais c'est ma préférée, parce qu'elle me ramène à la réalité. »

J'aurais pu trouver ça méchant de sa part qu'il dise une chose pareille sur sa fiancée, mais je crois qu'il était beaucoup plus perspicace que ce que Sarah pensait.

- « Quelle réalité? » demandais-je perplexe.

- « Que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. » me dit-il avec cette expression mélancolique qui m'avait perturbée ce matin. Perturbée?? _Non mais ça va pas la tête!?!_

- « Pourquoi vous restez avec elle dans ce cas? » demandais-je intriguée. C'est vrai quoi, quel est l'intérêt de rester avec quelqu'un si on ne l'aime pas? Enfin peut-être que je suis trop fleur bleue…

- « Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à me vouvoyer? »

- « Pourquoi vous évitez de me répondre? »

On se regarda, attendant des réponses, mais la seule qui vint, fut le rire, et nous rîmes de bon cœur. Seulement, j'avais l'impression que cette journée était faite pour me mettre le moral à zéro. Que dès que je me sentais mieux, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour rappeler le bien-être à l'ordre. Et j'étais dans le vrai…

- « Je voulais…. » commença-t-il, mais une voix de blonde le coupa.

- « Ah tu es là!! Ça fait un bon moment que je te cherche!! Les invités n'arrêtent pas de te réclamer et en plus tu me laisses en plan pour cette…». _Choisis bien ton mot pour me décrire espèce de poufiasse…. _

- « Fais attention à ce que tu dis Virginia. ». Non ce n'était même pas moi qui avais dit ça, et j'en revenais pas.

Je le regardais, complètement étonnée qu'il me défende, alors que c'était quand même sa copine qui était en face de lui. _Oui mais il ne l'aime pas, tu t'en souviens?_

- « Je sais me défendre merci! » dis-je. Un peu de dignité quand même!

Il avait l'air aussi étonné que moi quelques instants plutôt, tandis que l'autre greluche semblait bouillonner sur place. Puis j'avais pas vraiment envie de m'attarder dans une future scène de ménage, peu importe les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre, alors je pris congé d'eux et retournait dans la grande salle. Et bien sûr, je n'oubliais pas de me resservir un verre de vin blanc, au passage. Vu mon humeur, il fallait que j'égaye un peu ma soirée. Oui j'ai l'alcool gai, c'est déjà ça.

Je me dirigeais donc vers Sarah, qui apparemment, avait l'air de s'ennuyer toute seule. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle me vit, qui ne m'échappa guère, et je me sentis un peu coupable de l'avoir délaissée en début de soirée.

- « Ah Kristen tu es là!! » me dit-elle.

- « Oui désolée, j'étais allée m'isoler dans la pièce avec les photos. »

- « Isolée? Avec Black? » dit-elle d'un ton soupçonneux. _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va s'imaginer?_

- « Il est venu juste après, j'y peux rien ». Dis-je pour ma défense.

- « Oui » dit-elle moqueuse. Mais pourquoi avait-elle le don pour m'énerver? Elle allait pas s'y mettre aussi quand même!

- « En tout cas, tu avais raison pour sa copine. Impossible d'avoir des enfants avec ça! » répliquais-je.

Sarah me toisa avec un sourire et éclata de rire. Je la suivi, me sentant mieux aussi. C'est qu'elle m'avait tellement agacé cette greluche que j'avais besoin d'extérioriser.

- « Où est passé Dan? » demandais-je par curiosité.

- « Je ne sais pas mais il avait l'air de s'ennuyer. » répondit-elle. Au moins lui, il ne se prenait pas la tête à faire des efforts. Je devrais peut-être faire de même…

Soudain, Sarah regarda derrière moi et fit une drôle de tête.

- « Oh…oh… » fit-elle pas très rassurée, ce qui par la suite aussi ne me rassura pas le moins du monde.

Et effectivement, j'entendais un vacarme de tous les diables monter dans les aigus. Et comme je l'avais deviné, il s'agissait d'une scène de ménage entre Black et sa blonde.

Tout le monde écoutait attentivement chaque mot qui sortait du couple, mais moi je n'entendais rien, j'observais les réactions. Black semblait furieux, mais se retenait avec beaucoup d'ardeur, tandis que l'autre, c'était carrément le contraire. Elle agitait les bras et même les jambes, si elle avait pu. Et surtout, elle hurlait à pleins poumons des '_pourquoi'_ et des _'tu ne trouveras jamais d'autre femme aussi bien que moi'._

Je crois que c'est là, que la soirée atteignit son apogée, car à cette simple phrase, il pesait tout autour un silence de mort et ce qui se passa, me conforta dans l'idée que ce n'était décidément pas mon jour. Peut-être aurais-je dû lire l'horoscope ce matin…

A cette simple phrase, Black, qui la regardait avec colère alors qu'elle tapait le scandale devant tout le monde, adoucit son regard et le posa sur moi. J'étais électrisée de la tête aux pieds, et Ce regard-là, n'échappa à personne. Virginia en premier.

Elle se tourna pour voir la direction que prenait le regard de celui qu'elle fustigeait depuis cinq bonnes minutes et me lança des éclairs, avant de le reporter sur Black.

- « Ah mais j'ai compris maintenant!!!! C'est à cause d'elle c'est ça??!!! » dit-elle avant de se diriger vers moi. Et Black paraissait complètement sous le choc. _Non mais je rêve ou elle croit que Black et moi…????_

- « Toi la vieillotte des années périmées!! T'avises pas de toucher à MON Sirius c'est compris?? Sinon… »

Je la regardais avec stupeur, moi la '_Vieillotte des années périmées'_. Elle avait dû la chercher longtemps celle-là de réplique. N'empêche que le '_sinon_' ne me plaisait pas du tout.

- « Sinon quoi? » demandais-je agressivement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se redressa fière, bombant sa poitrine.

- « Finalement, pourquoi je m'en fais autant? Tu n'as aucune chance d'attirer qui que ce soit! Entre toi et moi il y a un gouffre, ma chère! Si tu crois un jour m'arriver à la cheville! » dit-elle hautainement pour reprendre de plus belle.

« Non mais regardes-toi! Tu es moche et sans aucun goût! Pauvre minable… ».

Elle avait touché un point sensible en moi, mais je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas pour elle, pas pour ce qu'elle venait de me dire, et pas devant tout le monde. J'inspirais profondément, toujours le verre à la main. Je bus cul sec le reste d'alcool blanc qui restait dedans et dit à Sarah.

- « Sarah, pourrais-tu tenir mon verre s'il te plait? » demandais-je en m'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop furieuse, bien que le volcan qui était en moi, faisait rage. Sarah le fit gentiment, sans rien dire et je m'approchais de Virginia, dans une dégaine peu féminine mais tant pis.

Je voulais lui dire tout ce que je pensais, ce que je ressentais, mais ne lui aurais-je pas donné raison dans ce cas là? Qu'elle avait touché au bon endroit, mais au mauvais également?? _Trouve quelque chose à dire bordel!!!!_

- « Tu saignes du nez… » dis-je tout d'un coup sans réfléchir.

Evidemment, tout le monde se penchait pour voir qu'il n'y avait rien, mais ma ruse avait marché. Elle toucha avec sa main son nez si parfait…

- « Mais il n'y a rien!! » dit-elle en regardant sa main. Dommaaaaaaaaaage….

Sans réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, je lui assenais le plus fulgurant, le plus beau et le plus mortel coup de poing que jamais je mettrais dans ma vie. Tellement qu'elle tomba à la renverse, mais j'avais visé juste, puisqu'elle saignait du nez à présent, sous les exclamations horrifiées des invités.

- « Maintenant oui. » dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Je fixais droit devant moi, et je vis Black me regarder avec un semi-sourire, d'un genre aussi diabolique que moi quand je le remballe, mais j'avais vraiment trop de colère et pas assez extériorisée à mon goût. Je changeais alors de direction et me dirigeais vers lui, alors que son sourire devint inquiétude et il avait raison de le penser.

PAAAAAAFFFFFF!!!!!

Une gifle cette fois, mais bien méritée sans doute, puisque c'était de sa faute si j'en étais arrivée là. _En tout cas, là, j'ai extériorisé à fond!!_

Puis telle une tornade, je pris l'ascenseur, alors que les portes se refermaient doucement sur cette soirée très réussie. Je m'aperçu que je tremblais de la tête aux pieds, même mes lèvres tremblaient, prémices de sanglots qui n'allaient pas tarder. Je me tournais pour faire face à mon reflet. _Avait-elle raison? Ne trouverais-je personne? Suis-je indésirable à ce point?_

A cette pensée, j'éclatais en sanglots. Je voulais rester le plus longtemps possible dans l'ascenseur pour pouvoir me laisser aller, mais je savais très bien que ça ne serait pas possible. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me retenir, mais je n'y arrivais pas, c'était trop dur.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Je m'essuyais rapidement les yeux et sorti en trombe, ouvrant les portes du hall pour prendre contact avec l'air frais, et la nuit.

Je respirais bizarrement, c'était toujours comme ça quand je pleurais très fort, j'avais des hoquets et c'était incontrôlable. _Et aussi un peu bruyant…_

- « Kristen? » entendis-je appeler. _Mais va-t-on me foutre la paix oui????_

Je me retournais et vit Dan s'approcher de moi. Il avait dû sortir pour prendre l'air. _Pourquoi j'en avais pas fait autant?_

- « Mais tu pleures? » me demanda-t-il. _Non je danse la polka ça se voit pas non????….Bon calme-toi…inspire…expire……_

- « Bon, viens avec moi!! Je connais un pub ou tu te changeras les idées! Les soirées _'coincés du cul_', je crois que c'est pas notre truc! » dit-il et je souris. Il voulait me remonter le moral et j'en avais vraiment besoin. Alors je le suivis.

Nous arrivâmes dans un pub, et je fus surprise de voir que l'ambiance était assez rock, ce que j'appréciais beaucoup. Et même si mon '_accoutrement_' était en décalage avec le style du lieu, les gens ne semblaient pas me juger, et je remerciais intérieurement Dan de m'y avoir emmené.

On prit chacun une boisson, moi un cocktail '_Sex on the beach' _et lui une chope de bière.

- « Ça tombe bien que tu sois tombé sur moi tout à l'heure, je voulais déjà t'inviter à boire un verre avec moi un de ces soirs. » me dit-il avec des yeux pétillants.

- « Ah oui? Et bien voilà qui est fait alors… » répondis-je en souriant.

- « Tu vis seule Kristen? ». Voilà qui a le mérite d'être directe…

- « Oui je vis seule. Ma famille habite en France. »

- « C'est vrai que tu as un léger accent, mais ça a son charme je trouve. » dit-il en buvant sa chope. La seule chose que je fis, c'était de sourire et de rougir. C'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait du charme celui-là, mais ce soir ça me faisait du bien.

- « Et toi? » osais-je demander.

- « Non je suis en colocation. »

- « Ça se passe bien? »

- « Oui très bien. Je cohabite avec ma sœur. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- « Oh. Tu n'es pas fils unique alors… »

- « Non, mais je m'entends très bien avec elle. »

Je l'enviais inconsciemment. Moi je n'avais personne à qui me rattacher, mais je n'allais pas encore m'en plaindre, après tout, c'était moi qui avait décidé de partir.

- « Et tu as un petit ami? » reprit-il.

Je le fixais.

- « Non, et toi? »

- « Célibataire aussi » me dit-il en me faisant un léger haussement de sourcils, et je lui souris.

Toute la soirée se passa très bien, avec de légers sous-entendus ou questions indiscrètes, mais ça m'avait considérablement remonté le moral. Au moment ou nous demandions l'addition, Dan insista pour payer. D'ailleurs il aurait pu insister autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu payer quoique ce soit, vu qu'il avait oublié son portefeuille à l'hôtel. Il semblait considérablement gêné, mais je n'étais pas du genre à me formaliser pour ça de toute manière, et ce fût moi qui paya les consommations.

Il me raccompagna chez moi et on discuta pendant près d'une bonne demi-heure devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, jusque là.

- « Je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi. Tu bosses demain? » me demanda-t-il.

- « Oui, je finis à 17h. » dis-je. J'espérais peut-être inconsciemment un rendez-vous, mais j'eus beaucoup plus que ce que j'imaginais.

- « Et bien…à demain Kristen » me dit-il alors qu'il m'embrassait sur les lèvres. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir que je répondis à son baiser. Timidement, mais je répondis quand même, et ça avait suffi.

Il se détacha de moi, et me sourit, avant de s'en aller.

Finalement, la soirée ne s'était pas mal terminé et on m'avait embrassé, moi la '_vieillotte moche et indésirable des années périmées_'…..

* * *

**Alors? Vous m'aimez, ou vous me détestez????lol**

**Reviews please!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, PoV Sirius, et accrochage avec Kristen (et oui, elle est infatigable!!lol)**


	5. Quand la magie prend fin

_Hello à toutes! Et voilà mon cadeau de noël (en retard) mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire malheureusement. Un petit message à Lilli-Puce qui m'a lancé un défi (OS/Romance, Drago/Luna), je n'ai pas eu de temps, mais j'en aurais après les fêtes. Pleins de gros bisous, et joyeux noël à toutes, en espérant que le Papa Noël vous a bien gâté! _

_**Un très grand merci à : tchingtchong, Millou95, clr12, Rowane, Lilli-Puce, Miss Lalou, Rosine, Lisianne Black, welwyn, Choupinette, Abon, Maddy, Oddity-z, agar, dumbledorette, et ma ptite Faeris.**_**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 5 / QUAND LA MAGIE PREND FIN**

* * *

_La veille à la soirée,_

_Il n'écoutait même plus le son strident de sa voix niaiseuse, ni même ne la regardait. Kristen avait sûrement raison. Pourquoi s'évertuait-il à rester avec Virginia s'il ne l'aimait pas? Il venait juste de lui reprocher dans la pièce aux photos qu'elle n'avait pas à annoncer des fiançailles qui n'avaient pas eu lieu et qui n'auraient jamais lieu, pas de quoi en faire un drame non plus…non?? Elle agitait les bras à présent, mais qu'elle était agaçante quand elle faisait son cinéma à deux noises!! Il parcourut la pièce du regard, sachant qu'ils étaient le centre d'attraction du moment, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il tomba sur le regard de Kristen qui devait analyser la situation. Et il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas trouvé une fille comme elle plutôt que comme Virginia. Elle avait du charme et un caractère de merde…que demander de plus? Il se mit à sourire…ce qui n'échappa guère à l'Autre. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, qu'il la vit partir en trombe vers la jolie brune en pétant un scandale à réveiller les défunts sorciers dans leurs tombes._

_Ses oreilles n'en revenaient pas de ce que Virginia osait dire à Kristen!! 'Tu es moche et sans aucun goût! Pauvre minable…' qu'il entendit. Kristen moche et sans aucun goût??? Alors il ne s'appelait certainement pas Sirius Black!! Elle avait l'air sur le point de pleurer en encaissant ces mots stupides, mais donna son verre à Sarah qui se trouvait juste à côté et s'approcha d'une démarche qui fit sourire Sirius. On aurait dit qu'elle se préparait à un tournoi de boxe. Il avait une telle haine pour Virginia en cet instant, pourquoi avait-il choisi la plus stupide et la plus narcissique des femmes comme petite amie??? Il n'eut pas le temps de se trouver une réponse, qu'il vit Kristen brandir son poing dans le nez de ladite 'petite amie' et partir tel un ouragan vers l'ascenseur. Il ne bougerait certainement pas pour relever Virginia ça non. Il était trop occupé à regarder les pas furieux de la brunette, et sourit, fier d'elle. Mais il la vit se diriger vers lui, le regard courroucé. Il vit le geste fatidique sans l'anticiper, et reçut une gifle magistrale. Nom de Dieu!!!!!!! Elle y allait pas de main morte!!!! Il avait la tête penché sur le côté, la main sur la joue. Il la releva et vit les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer. Quelle Tigresse cette fille!!! Il ne se demanda même pas ce qui l'avait pousser à le gifler, tout ce qu'il pensait, c'était qu'elle était aussi belle qu'impulsive…_

* * *

Le lendemain, 

J'arrivais d'un pas tranquille à l'hôtel, même si intérieurement je stressais. D'abord parce que j'avais foutu le bordel à la soirée mondaine la veille et je craignais que mon supérieur Todd ne m'en veuille, et ensuite parce que dans la logique des choses, je sortais avec Dan et qu'il travaillait à l'hôtel, ce qui signifiait '_second baiser'…_Mais mes doutes stupides persistaient pour que j'en vienne à me demander si quand j'irais vers lui, il m'embrasserait ou me mettrait un vent. Oui je sais, c'est vraiment stupide…

En tout cas, je ne sais pas si c'était l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité à la soirée ou les lèvres d'un homme sur les miennes, mais j'avais dormi comme un bébé cette nuit.

J'ouvris la porte de l'accès au personnel, et me dirigeais vers mes vestiaires lorsque j'entendis des voix dans la salle de pause. C'était Sarah et Black qui prenaient le petit déjeuner ensemble, ce qui me surprit un peu. Mes souvenirs de la soirée me revinrent en pleine figure quand je vis la trace rouge de ma main sur le visage de Black. _Y avais-je été si fort? _Je devais avouer que j'avais eu aucune raison de lui donner une gifle, et la culpabilité m'envahit.

- « Salut Kristen! » me lança joyeusement Sarah.

- « Salut Sarah… » dis-je timidement. Je lançais un regard penaud vers ma victime et je voyais Black me regarder avec un sourire en coin.

- « Bonjour Tigresse… » dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Je compris qu'il ne m'en voulait pas vraiment et je lui souris à mon tour.

- « Bonjour Black. Pas trop mal j'espère? » le taquinais-je.

Je le vis poser une main sur sa joue et grimacer de douleur alors qu'il ne devait pratiquement rien sentir.

- « Et bien tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur toi! » me lança Sarah. « Tu devrais mettre des coups de poings plus souvent! » ajouta-t-elle en rigolant, pendant que Black la tuait du regard en souriant.

- « C'est de Virginia qu'on parle quand même… » dit-il gêné.

Notre discussion me revint en mémoire et je me demandais toujours qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à cette fille, d'autant qu'il ne la défendait pas tant que ça finalement. Il paraissait même amusé par la situation.

- « Justement, je vais penser à m'entraîner… » dis-je d'un air faussement pensif.

- « Tu pourrais me donner des cours? Moi ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça mais j'ai jamais osé » ajouta Sarah, pendant que Black devenait rouge avec un sourire contrit. Il trouvait ça drôle et devait sûrement en avoir honte.

- « Bon c'est fini oui? » demanda-t-il.

- « D'ailleurs, joli crochet petite! » dit Sarah en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- « Merci! C'était mon premier! Alors imagines les suivants! » fis-je avec de gros yeux.

- « C'est pas drôle du tout… » dit Black… peut-être pour se convaincre.

- « Non c'est vrai, c'est vraiment pas drôle. Rien qu'en pensant à sa tête, moi, j'en pleure presque…. » dit Sarah, avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Évidemment, comment rester de marbre face à un bon vieux fou rire? Je l'imitais, alors que Black se retenait en hoquetant intérieurement, mais il n'allait pas tarder à succomber à notre diabolisme.

- « T'aurais dû voir sa tête à lui… » lançais-je en haussant les sourcils. Oui aujourd'hui j'étais vraiment de très bonne humeur, mais on sait tous pourquoi…

Black pris un air boudeur en frottant sa main sur sa joue, et on se mit tous à rire comme des gosses. Je n'avais jamais entendu le rire de Black, c'était étrange et beau à la fois…

_- _« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle? » demanda une voix derrière moi, et je vis en me retournant que c'était Dan.

Bizarrement, Sarah et Black se turent quand ils virent Dan se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je ne sais pas si c'était mon imagination, mais j'avais l'impression que le _second baiser _avait jeté un froid dans la pièce.

- « Bon je vais aller me changer » tentais-je pour les sortir de leur mutisme, mais rien n'y faisait. Je sortis de la pièce avec Dan, sa main autour de ma taille et nous allions tous les deux dans les vestiaires.

- « Tu fais quelque chose ce soir? » me demanda-t-il.

- « Non » répondis-je en attendant la suite.

- « J'aurais aimé qu'on sorte ensemble ce soir, mais ma sœur vient de se faire larguer et je dois rester avec elle… » dit-il avec une moue gênée.

Bien sûr, je n'allais lui reprocher de vouloir réconforter sa sœur, ça aurait été égoïste de ma part, et puis c'était tellement gentil de la sienne de prendre soin des gens comme ça.

- « Tu sais, on a le temps pour se voir! » dis-je sincèrement.

- « Merci, je me rattraperais! » dit-il dans un sourire équivoque que je compris sans détour…et il m'embrassa.

* * *

_Elle était rayonnante ce matin quand il l'avait vu débarquer dans la salle où ils déjeunaient. Elle avait mis un jean moulant, des ballerines et un débardeur noir avec un pull léger à gros crochets, laissant entrevoir son épaule gauche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la détaillait du regard comme ça, mais il sourit. Elle lui lança une moue de petite fille, comme pour se faire pardonner. S'il lui en avait voulu, il aurait sans doute passé l'éponge sans rechigner. Comment résister à un regard pareil? Il venait de l'appeler Tigresse, ça lui allait tellement bien et apparemment, ça ne la gênait pas. C'était même bizarre, mais il appréciait aussi ce côté…épanouie qu'elle avait ce matin. Peut-être que c'était le coup de poing qui lui avait fait tant de bien? Elle commençait à le taquiner et à faire rire Sarah. Lui il se retenait tant bien que mal, c'était pas très gentleman de se moquer ainsi de Virginia, mais il lui suffit de repenser à la soirée pour s'enlever toute culpabilité. Et Kristen ne faisait qu'en rajouter. Il rit franchement, ne pensant même pas que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri de la sorte. Il sentit qu'elle le regardait étrangement et releva ses yeux, mais Dan arriva. Depuis le début il ne pouvait pas se le sentir. Il le vit s'approcher de Kristen et l'embrasser. Sans savoir pourquoi, il serra le poing..._

* * *

J'avais bientôt fini mon service, regardant les minutes passer inlassablement quand j'entendis les portes du hall s'ouvrir et relevait la tête. C'était Black qui rentrait, et il se dirigeait vers moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait la gueule, ou peut-être était-ce mon imagination. Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblait différent… 

- « Est-ce qu'il y a des messages pour moi? » me demanda-t-il.

- « Oui, Mr Lupin a appelé mais il n'a pas laissé de message. » dis-je.

- « Bien merci… » dit-il avant de partir vers l'ascenseur.

Ça ne me regardait pas bien sûr, mais son comportement m'intriguait, et comme je suis une fille têtue, chiante et curieuse, je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser partir sans essayer de savoir…

- « Il y a un problème? » lançais-je.

Il tourna légèrement la tête, presque indifférent, et me lança sur un ton peu convaincant.

- « Aucun. »

J'aurais pu me faire virer pour ce que j'allais faire, et pourtant c'était pas vraiment dans mes intentions même si ces derniers temps j'avais tendance à prouver le contraire. Mais je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait. Je quittais la réception alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur et courais pour entrer précipitamment dans le petit compartiment mobile. Il me regarda, surpris, puis détourna les yeux. Devais-je en conclure que cette tête de cochon m'était destinée ?

- « Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien? ». C'était pas dans mes habitudes de m'inquiéter, surtout pour lui, mais je ne suis pas une fille sans cœur. Je me soucis quand même des gens autour de moi, même si la personne en question s'appelle Sirius Black…

- « En quoi ça te regarde? »

Je haussais les sourcils.

- « En rien… ». Ça c'était certain…

Je l'observais alors qu'il trouvait un profond intérêt aux portes de l'ascenseur, puis je décidais de ne pas m'immiscer plus dans sa tête, après tout, comme il me l'avait si bien fait comprendre, ce n'était pas dans mes affaires. Je lui tournais donc le dos et attendais patiemment notre arrivée.

- « Depuis quand tu sors avec lui? » entendis-je.

Je lui fis face, un peu surprise par sa question, puis rétorquait sur le même ton.

- « En quoi ça vous regarde? »

C'est sûr, avec ce genre de répliques, on risquait d'aller dans un échange tout à fait constructif…

- « C'est un connard… » ajouta-t-il sans précédent.

- « ?…?…?». Ais-je bien entendu?

Il me fixa d'un regard étrange qui me fit frissonner.

- « Méfie-toi de lui… ».

Alors là, j'en revenais pas. Les mots me manquaient presque…

- « En clair ça donne? » demandais-je légèrement agacée.

Il se tourna vers moi et me dit d'une voix tout à fait calme.

- « Il n'a pas l'air honnête, c'est comme ça que je le ressens. »

Je l'observais, toujours surprise. Là, je crois qu'on s'égare, pour quelle raison étais-je venue dans l'ascenseur avec lui déjà ??

Mes pensées se bousculaient à ce qu'il venait de me dire, cherchant une explication logique à cette conversation, mais voilà je n'en trouvais pas.

- « Vous n'êtes pas honnête avec Virginia, est-ce que ça fait de vous un connard? » rétorquais-je avant que les portes s'ouvrent.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, me fixant légèrement surpris.

- « De toute façon, ça m'est complètement égal! » dit-il froidement avant de sortir.

Aucune réaction de ma part, si ce n'est de la totale incompréhension tandis que les portes se refermaient…

* * *

Voilà deux semaines d'écoulées depuis l'accrochage dans l'ascenseur, et je sortais toujours avec Dan, tandis que mes rapports avec Black ne s'étaient guère améliorés… Nos échanges étaient plus froids que le Pôle Nord, et comme je suis une fille très frileuse, l'ambiance glaciale, très peu pour moi. Bref, un pur plaisir… 

_Je redeviens sarcastique…ais-je besoin de le préciser?_

De toute façon, je me fichais éperdument de lui et de sa vie. J'avais un job, et un petit ami, et ça me convenait parfaitement. Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de Dan, il devait passer à la maison ce soir, faut dire que ces temps-ci, on n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de sortir. Pris entre son job et sa sœur dépressive, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour moi…Enfin, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre non plus. C'était une relation sympa quand même…_Je n'ai pas d'autres mots qui me viennent à l'esprit, honte à moi…_

J'étais donc chez moi, tranquille, en train de finir de me préparer avant son arrivée. J'avais prévu de commander chinois pour ce soir, ma flemme habituelle pour faire la cuisine n'avait pas changé, et de toute façon, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je n'aurais pas eu le temps. Je suis me retournais vivement, la sonnerie de la porte avait retentit. Mon mascara à la main, je me dirigeais vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Dan me fit un grand sourire, un bouquet de fleurs à la main qu'il me tendit.

- « Oh…Merci c'est adorable! » dis-je en l'embrassant. J'adorais vraiment les fleurs, sauf les Marguerites, et devinez quelles fleurs je tenais dans ma main? Hem…oui bon…

Il entra et observa mon appartement d'un air curieux.

- « C'est….sympa. » dit-il simplement. J'avais très bien deviné que ses goûts et les miens ne concordaient pas vraiment, mais c'était pas pour ça qu'on ne s'entendait pas bien lui et moi.

Je préfère quand même préciser un petit détail avant que les questions ne fusent, Oui, Dan n'était jamais venu dans mon _antre secret _(ainsi qu'un autre antre secret, mais je vous épargnerais les détails…). C'était donc le premier dîner aux chandelles, avec des pots de nouilles chinoises et des nems en dîner et mes spots d'appartement en guise de chandelles. Bref, tout dans la classe et l'originalité vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué…

Assis à table, après avoir fini notre repas, nous discutâmes de pures banalités, jusqu'à ce que je lui demande.

- « Ta sœur va mieux au fait? »

Il releva la tête, avec une moue bizarre.

- « Pas trop, mais elle remonte la pente. Elle était vraiment accrochée! » dit-il, en buvant sa limonade.

Après réflexion, je ne savais toujours pas comment elle s'appelait, et je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait ce soir.

- « Elle est toute seule là? » demandais-je inquiète.

Il secoua vivement la tête.

- « Non! »

Il se pencha vers moi, et prit la bouteille de jus de fruits pour se servir. Une fois fait, il la reposa.

_Non merci, j'avais pas soif…_

_- _« Comment elle s'appelle déjà? »

_Oui, je sais je suis chiante quand je m'y mets…_

_- _« Euh….Sofia. »

Je stoppais mon acharnement là. Après tout, il passait ses journées avec elle, il avait peut-être pas envie d'en parler quand il était avec moi. C'est moi qui était sans logique là.

- « Tu ne m'as pas fait visiter là… » me dit-il dans un sourire équivoque.

Avais-je besoin de préciser qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui et moi de passer la seconde? _Oui je sais…c'est d'un romantisme tout ça…_

Je lui souris machinalement, et lui répondit d'une manière que je voulais désinvolte.

- « Et alors? T'as besoin de voir quoi de plus? »

_Cruauté quand tu nous tiens…_

- « La chambre peut-être? » dit-il très simplement. Ce qui était sûr avec Dan, c'est qu'il était aussi direct que galant.

_Sarcasme quand tu nous tiens…_

Je me levais, non sans être légèrement stressée de lui montrer mon petit coin de paradis à moi, mais bon, c'était pas non plus la 8ème merveille du monde. Et la réaction de Dan ne fit que me le confirmer lorsque j'ouvris la porte…

Comme il était sans réaction, je regardais moi aussi ma chambre pour vérifier s'il n'y avait rien de spécial. A part quelques meubles anciens dépareillés, et un gros nounours en peluche que m'avait offert mon père lorsque j'étais petite, je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de si…

A la place d'un commentaire, il sourit, le genre de sourire un peu crispé quand on découvre que sa copine a une part enfantine et romantique en soi, ce que les garçons concluent en général de fille qui s'accroche rapidement. Or, ce n'est pas mon cas…

Il se retourna vers moi, et me pris dans ses bras, tout en se penchant vers moi. Je compris aussitôt qu'il envisageait sérieusement de passer la nuit avec moi. Mais dans le fond, en avais-je pas envie moi aussi?

_Si on considère que ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien fait, alors oui._

C'est certainement une pathétique raison de dire que j'étais en manque de sexe, mais pour le fond et la forme, je dirais plutôt que je manquais terriblement d'affection. Alors que nous nous embrassions, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais vraiment, si c'était justement l'Affection, ou Dan que je désirais. Peut-être aussi me posais-je trop de questions comme d'habitude…

En tout cas, il s'y prenait vraiment bien, mais là encore, c'était sûrement mon manque d'expérience qui parlait.

Bref, cette nuit-là, en m'endormant paisiblement dans ses bras, nus, j'oubliais tout ce qui me rattachait à la réalité et rejoignis mes songes secrets et intimes habituels. Le seul problème, c'est que la seule personne dont j'ai rêvé, c'était….

« Drrrrrriiiiinnnngggggggg!!!!!!!! »

Je relevais vivement la tête, perdue et déboussolée. C'était mon réveil qui s'acharnait à m'extirper de mon sommeil, et je l'en remerciais profondément par un virulent coup qui le fit taire immédiatement. Oui, c'est toujours l'amour fou entre lui et moi…

J'avais complètement oublié avec les évènements de la veille et de cette nuit, que je bossais ce matin. Je soupirais un moment, avant de me retourner pour me plonger dans les bras de Dan…

Je rectifie ma phrase : je soupirais un moment, avant de me retourner pour plonger dans l'oreiller et les draps vides…

- « Dan? »

Je scrutais la place à côté de moi, et la pièce, mais personne de sexe masculin et répondant au nom de Dan ne s'y trouvait.

Je m'enroulais de mes draps, et me levais péniblement, pour aller dans le salon, _personne_, puis la salle de bain, _personne_, la terrasse, _personne_, et pour finir, les toilettes, mais personne non plus.

Je restais immobile un instant, me demandant si je n'avais pas rêvé tout ça, mais en voyant la table non débarrassé et en sentant les courbatures au niveau de mes cuisses, je savais très bien que je n'avais pas inventé tout ça. Puis subitement, la mémoire me revint…

- « Quelle conne, il doit bosser ce matin! » dis-je tout fort, avant de rire de soulagement.

Donc, tout avait bel et bien eut lieu! Je souris, toute contente, avant de prendre une bonne douche, et de me préparer pour aller bosser. La vie est vraiment chouette!

J'entrais joyeusement dans le hall, toute souriante, mais en essayant tout de même de ne pas paraître profondément débile. Je saluais Sarah qui remarqua évidemment ma bonne humeur et comme c'est une femme intelligente, elle se douta de suite d'où venait mon entrain. Je poussais la porte du personnel, motivée pour entamer ma journée de travail. Lorsque j'entrais dans les vestiaires, je vis Dan trifouiller son casier.

- « Hey salut! » dis-je, alors qu'il se retournait.

- « Salut. » me répondit-il un peu froidement.

Je me penchais logiquement vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais ce qu'il me dit me refroidit considérablement.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Je le regardais alors bizarrement.

- « Ben….je…. ». Je ne savais même pas quoi dire alors que pourtant c'était simple. Pour lui aussi ça l'était, mais d'une toute autre manière visiblement.

- « On a passé du bon temps toi et moi…»

- « _…………_… ».

- « Mais après cette nuit, toi et moi on va en rester là, ok? »

- « …………… »

Il s'approcha de moi, et me lança une tape amicale en rajoutant ces quelques mots d'un ton complètement mesquin.

- « Allez, sans rancune! »

- « ………………….. »

* * *

_A suivre..._

Sadisme quand tu nous tiens...


End file.
